El Torneo de Los Magos
by AmaneSaphire
Summary: El cuarto año en Hogwarts comienza, y con ello el Torneo de los magos, siete escuelas concursantes, afectaran al resultado final. HP/Naruto/HWP/R V/La peor Bruja.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es un crosover que no paraba de aparecer en mi mente, el primer capitulo es en mismo de del cannon, pero no se preocupen, mejorara, es un crossover entre:**

**Naruto/Harry Potter/Hechizeros de Waverly Place/Rosario+Vampire/La Peor bruja/Charmed**

**Yo no poseo ninguno de los antes ya mencionados :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Torneo de los magos<strong>_

**Capitulo 1: Prologo**

Los carruajes atravesaron las verjas flanqueadas por estatuas de cerdos alados y luego avanzaron por el ancho cami no, balanceándose peligrosamente bajo lo que empezaba a convertirse en un temporal. Pegando la cara a la ventani lla, Harry podía ver cada vez más próximo el castillo de Hogwarts, con sus numerosos ventanales iluminados reluciendo borrosamente tras la cortina de lluvia. Los rayos cru zaban el cielo cuando su carruaje se detuvo ante la gran puerta principal de roble, que se alzaba al final de una bre ve escalinata de piedra. Los que ocupaban los carruajes de delante corrían ya subiendo los escalones para entrar en el castillo. También Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville saltaron del carruaje y subieron la escalinata a toda prisa, y sólo le vantaron la vista cuando se hallaron a cubierto en el inte rior del cavernoso vestíbulo alumbrado con antorchas y ante la majestuosa escalinata de mármol.

—¡Caray! —Exclamó Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza y poniéndola todo perdido de agua—. Si esto sigue así, va a ter minar desbordándose el lago. Estoy empapado... ¡Ay!

Un globo grande y rojo lleno de agua acababa de estallare en la cabeza. Empapado y farfullando de indignación, Ron se tambaleó y cayó contra Harry, al mismo tiempo que un segundo globo lleno de agua caía... rozando a Hermione. Estalló a los pies de Harry, y una ola de agua fría le mojó las zapatillas y los calcetines. A su alrededor, todos chillaban y se empujaban en un intento de huir de la línea de fuego.

Harry levantó la vista y vio, flotando a seis o siete metros por encima de ellos, a Peeves el poltergeist, una especie de hom brecillo con un gorro lleno de cascabeles y pajarita de color naranja. Su cara, ancha y maliciosa, estaba contraída por la concentración mientras se preparaba para apuntar a un nuevo blanco.

—¡PEEVES! —gritó una voz irritada—. ¡Peeves, baja aquí AHORA MISMO!

Acababa de entrar apresuradamente desde el Gran Co medor la profesora McGonagall, que era la subdirectora del colegio y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor. Resbaló en el suelo mojado y para no caerse tuvo que agarrarse al cuello de Hermione.

—¡Ay! Perdón, señorita Granger.

—¡No se preocupe, profesora! —dijo Hermione jadean do y frotándose la garganta.

—¡Peeves, baja aquí AHORA! —bramó la profesora McGonagall, enderezando su sombrero puntiagudo y miran do hacia arriba a través de sus gafas de montura cuadrada.

—¡No estoy haciendo nada! —Contestó Peeves entre risas, arrojando un nuevo globo lleno de agua a varias chicas de quinto, que gritaron y corrieron hacia el Gran Come dor—. ¿No estaban ya mojadas? ¡Esto son unos chorritos! ¡Ja, ja, ja! —Y dirigió otro globo hacia un grupo de segundo curso que acababa de llegar.

— ¡Llamaré al director! —Gritó la profesora McGona gall—. Te lo advierto, Peeves...

Peeves le sacó la lengua, tiró al aire los últimos globos y salió zumbando escaleras arriba, riéndose como loco.

— ¡Bueno, vamos! —Ordenó bruscamente la profesora McGonagall a la empapada multitud—. ¡Vamos, al Gran Comedor!

Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaron el vestíbulo entre res balones y atravesaron la puerta doble de la derecha. Ron murmuraba entre dientes y se apartaba el pelo empapado de la cara.

El Gran Comedor, decorado para el banquete de co mienzo de curso, tenía un aspecto tan espléndido como de costumbre, y el ambiente era mucho más cálido que en el vestíbulo. A la luz de cientos y cientos de velas que flotaban en el aire sobre las mesas, brillaban las copas y los platos de oro. Las cuatro largas mesas pertenecientes a las casas es taban abarrotadas de alumnos que charlaban. Al fondo del comedor, los profesores se hallaban sentados a lo largo de uno de los lados de la quinta mesa, de cara a sus alumnos. Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron por delante de los estu diantes de Slytherin, de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff, y se sentaron con los demás de la casa de Gryffindor al otro lado del Gran Comedor, junto a Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantas ma de Gryffindor. De color blanco perla y semitransparente, Nick llevaba puesto aquella noche su acostumbrado jubón, con una gorguera especialmente ancha que servía al doble propósito de dar a su atuendo un tono festivo y de asegurar que la cabeza se tambaleara lo menos posible sobre su cue llo, parcialmente cortado.

—Buenas noches —dijo sonriéndoles.

—¡Pues cómo serán las malas! —Contestó Harry, qui tándose las zapatillas y vaciándolas de agua—. Espero que se den prisa con la Ceremonia de Selección, porque me mue ro de hambre.

La selección de los nuevos estudiantes para asignarles casa tenía lugar al comienzo de cada curso; pero, por una in fortunada combinación de circunstancias, Harry no había estado presente más que en la suya propia. Estaba desean do que empezara.

Justo en aquel momento, una voz entrecortada y muy excitada lo llamó:

— ¡Eh, Harry!

Era Colin Creevey, un alumno de tercero para quien Harry era una especie de héroe.

—Hola, Colin —respondió con poco entusiasmo.

—Harry, ¿a que no sabes qué? ¿A que no sabes qué, Harry? ¡Mi hermano empieza este año! ¡Mi hermano Dennis!

—Eh... bien —dijo Harry.

— ¡Está muy nervioso! —Explicó Colin, casi saltando arriba y abajo en su asiento—. ¡Espero que le toque Gryffin dor! Cruza los dedos, ¿eh, Harry?

—Sí, vale —accedió Harry. Se volvió hacia Hermione, Ron y Nick Casi Decapitado—. Los hermanos generalmente van a la misma casa, ¿no? —comentó. Estaba pensando en los Weasley, que eran siete y todos habían pertenecido a Gryffindor.

—No, no necesariamente —repuso Hermione—. La hermana gemela de Parvati Patil está en Ravenclaw, y son idénticas. Uno pensaría que tenían que estar juntas, ¿verdad?

Harry miró la mesa de los profesores. Había más asien tos vacíos de lo normal. Hagrid, por supuesto, estaría toda vía abriéndose camino entre las aguas del lago con los de primero; la profesora McGonagall se encontraría segura mente supervisando el secado del suelo del vestíbulo; pero había además otra silla vacía, y no caía en la cuenta de quién era el que faltaba.

—¿Dónde está el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? —preguntó Hermione, que también miraba la mesa de los profesores.

Nunca habían tenido un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que les durara más de un curso. Con di ferencia, el favorito de Harry había sido el profesor Lupin, que había dimitido el curso anterior. Recorrió la mesa de los profesores de un lado a otro: no había ninguna cara nueva.

—¡A lo mejor no han podido encontrar a nadie! —dijo Hermione, preocupada.

Harry examinó la mesa con más cuidado. El pequeño profesor Flitwick, que impartía la clase de Encantamien tos, estaba sentado sobre un montón de cojines al lado de la profesora Sprout, que daba Herbología y que en aque llos momentos llevaba el sombrero ladeado sobre el lacio pelo gris. Hablaba con la profesora Sinistra, del departamento de Astronomía. Al otro lado de la profesora Sinis tra estaba Snape, el profesor de Pociones, con su pelo gra siento, su nariz ganchuda y su rostro cetrino: la persona a la que Harry tenía menos aprecio en todo Hogwarts. El odio que Harry le profesaba sólo tenía parangón con el que Snape le profesaba a él, un odio que, si eso era posible, pa recía haberse intensificado el curso anterior después de que Harry había ayudado á huir a Sirius ante las desme suradas narices de Snape. Snape y Sirius habían sido ene migos desde que eran estudiantes.

Al otro lado de Snape había un asiento vacío que Harry adivinó que era el de la profesora McGonagall. En la silla contigua, y en el mismo centro de la mesa, estaba sentado el profesor Dumbledore, el director: su abundante pelo platea do y su barba brillaban a la luz de las velas, y llevaba una majestuosa túnica de color verde oscuro bordada con multi tud de estrellas y lunas. Dumbledore había juntado las ye mas de sus largos y delgados dedos, y apoyaba sobre ellas la barbilla, mirando al techo a través de sus gafas de media luna, como absorto en sus pensamientos. Harry también miró al techo. Por obra de encantamiento, tenía exactamen te el mismo aspecto que el cielo al aire libre, aunque nunca lo había visto tan tormentoso como aquel día. Se arremoli naban en él nubes de color negro y morado. Después de oír un trueno, Harry vio que un rayo dibujaba en el techo su forma ahorquillada.

—¡Que se den prisa! —gimió Ron, al lado de Harry—. Podría comerme un hipogrifo.

No había acabado de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor y se hizo el silencio. La profesora McGonagall marchaba a la cabeza de una larga fila de alumnos de primero, a los que condujo hasta la parte superior del Gran Comedor, donde se encon traba la mesa de los profesores. Si Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban mojados, lo suyo no era nada comparado con lo de aquellos alumnos de primero. Más que haber navegado por el lago, parecían haberlo pasado a nado. Temblando con una mezcla de frío y nervios, llegaron a la altura de la mesa de los profesores y se detuvieron, puestos en fila, de cara al resto de los estudiantes. El único que no temblaba era el más pequeño de todos, un muchacho con pelo castaño des vaído que iba envuelto en lo que Harry reconoció como el abrigo de piel de topo de Hagrid. El abrigo le venía tan grande que parecía que estuviera envuelto en un toldo de piel negra. Su carita salía del cuello del abrigo con aspecto de es tar al borde de la conmoción. Cuando se puso en fila con sus aterrorizados compañeros, vio a Colin Creevey, levantó dos veces el pulgar para darle a entender que todo iba bien y dijo sin hablar, moviendo sólo los labios: «¡Me he caído en el lago!» Parecía completamente encantado por el accidente.

Entonces la profesora McGonagall colocó un taburete de cuatro patas en el suelo ante los alumnos de primero y, enci ma de él, un sombrero extremadamente viejo, sucio y remen dado. Los de primero lo miraban, y también el resto de la concurrencia. Por un momento el Gran Comedor quedó en si lencio. Entonces se abrió un desgarrón que el sombrero tenía cerca del ala, formando como una boca, y empezó a cantar:

_Hace tal vez mil años_

_que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron._

_Había entonces cuatro magos de fama_

_de los que la memoria los nombres guarda:_

_El valeroso Gryffindor venía del páramo;_

_el bello Ravenclaw, de la cañada;_

_del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff el suave,_

_y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos._

_Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:_

_idearon de común acuerdo un atrevido plan_

_para educar jóvenes brujos._

_Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio._

_Luego, cada uno de aquellos fundadores_

_fundó una casa diferente_

_para los diferentes caracteres_

_de su alumnado._

_Para Gryffindor_

_el valor era lo mejor;_

_para Ravenclaw,_

_la inteligencia._

_Para Hufflepuff el mayor mérito de todos_

_era romperse los codos._

_El ambicioso Slytherin_

_ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos._

_Estando aún con vida_

_se repartieron a cuantos venían,_

_pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo_

_cuando estuvieran muertos y en el hoyo?_

_Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:_

_me levantó de su cabeza,_

_y los cuatro en mí metieron algo de su sesera_

_para que pudiera elegiros a la primera._

_Ahora ponme sobre las orejas._

_No me equivoco nunca:_

_echaré un vistazo a tu mente_

_¡y te diré de qué casa eres!_

En el Gran Comedor resonaron los aplausos cuando terminó de cantar el Sombrero Seleccionador.

—No es la misma canción de cuando nos seleccionó a nosotros —comentó Harry, aplaudiendo con los demás.

—Canta una canción diferente cada año —dijo Ron—. Tiene que ser bastante aburrido ser un sombrero, ¿ver dad? Supongo que se pasa el año preparando la próxima canción.

La profesora McGonagall desplegaba en aquel momen to un rollo grande de pergamino.

—Cuando pronuncie vuestro nombre, os pondréis el sombrero y os sentaréis en el taburete —dijo dirigiéndose a los de primero—. Cuando el sombrero anuncie la casa a la que pertenecéis, iréis a sentaros en la mesa correspondien te. ¡Ackerley, Stewart!

Un chico se adelantó, temblando claramente de la cabe za a los pies, cogió el Sombrero Seleccionador, se lo puso y se sentó en el taburete.

—¡Ravenclaw! —gritó el sombrero.

Stewart Ackerley se quitó el sombrero y se fue a toda prisa a sentarse a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde todos lo es taban aplaudiendo. Harry vislumbró a Cho, la buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw, que recibía con vítores a Stewart Ackerley cuando se sentaba. Durante un fugaz segundo, Harry sintió el extraño deseo de ponerse en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

—¡Baddock, Malcolm!

—¡Slytherin!

La mesa del otro extremo del Gran Comedor estalló en vítores. Harry vio cómo aplaudía Malfoy cuando Malcolm se reunió con ellos. Harry se preguntó si Baddock tendría idea de que la casa de Slytherin había dado más brujos y brujas oscuros que ninguna otra. Fred y George silbaron a Mal colm Baddock mientras tomaba asiento.

—¡Branstone, Eleanor!

—¡Hufflepuff!

—¡Cauldwell, Owen!

—¡Hufflepuff!

—¡Creevey, Dennis!

El pequeño Dennis Creevey avanzó tambaleándose y se tropezó en el abrigo de piel de topo de Hagrid al mismo tiempo que éste entraba furtivamente en el Gran Comedor a través de una puerta situada detrás de la mesa de los pro fesores. Unas dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos tres veces más ancho, Hagrid, con su pelo y barba largos, enmarañados y renegridos, daba un poco de miedo. Una impresión falsa, porque Harry, Ron y Hermione sabían que Hagrid tenía un carácter muy bondadoso. Les guiñó un ojo mientras se sentaba a un extremo de la mesa de los pro fesores, y observó cómo Dennis Creevey se ponía el Sombre ro Seleccionador. El desgarrón que tenía el sombrero cerca del ala volvió a abrirse.

—¡Gryffindor! —gritó el sombrero.

Harry aplaudió con los demás de la mesa de Gryffindor cuando Dennis Creevey, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se quitó el sombrero, lo volvió a poner en el taburete y se fue a toda prisa junto a su hermano.

—¡Colin, me caí! —dijo de modo estridente, arrojándose sobre un asiento vacío—. ¡Fue estupendo! ¡Y algo en el agua me agarró y me devolvió a la barca!

—¡Tranqui! —repuso Colin, igual de emocionado—. ¡Seguramente fue el calamar gigante, Dennis!

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Dennis, como si nadie, en sus mejo res sueños, pudiera imaginar nada mejor que ser arrojado al agua en un lago de varias brazas de profundidad, por una sacudida en medio de una tormenta, y ser sacado por un monstruo marino gigante.

—¡Dennis!, ¡Dennis!, ¿has visto a ese chico? ¡El del pelo negro y las gafas!, ¿lo ves? ¿A que no sabes quién es, Den nis?

Harry miró para otro lado y se fijó en el Sombrero Selec cionador, que en aquel instante estaba ocupándose de Emma Dobbs.

La Selección continuó. Chicos y chicas con diferente grado de nerviosismo en la cara se iban acercando, uno a uno, al taburete de cuatro patas, y la fila se acortaba considerablemente conforme la profesora McGonagall iba lla mando a los de la ele.

—¡Vamos, deprisa! —gimió Ron, frotándose el estómago.

—¡Por favor, Ron! Recordad que la Selección es mucho más importante que la comida —le dijo Nick Casi Decapita do, al tiempo que «¡Madley, Laura!» se convertía en miem bro de la casa Hufflepuff.

—Por supuesto que sí, si uno está muerto —replicó Ron.

—Espero que la remesa de este año en nuestra casa cumpla con los requisitos —comentó Nick Casi Decapitado, aplaudiendo cuando «¡McDonald, Natalie!» llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor—. No queremos romper nuestra racha gana dora, ¿verdad?

Gryffindor había ganado los tres últimos años la Copa de las Casas.

—¡Pritchard, Graham!

—¡Slytherin!

—¡Quirke, Orla!

—¡Ravenclaw!

Por último, con «¡Whitby, Kevin!» («¡Hufflepuff!»), la Ceremonia de Selección dio fin. La profesora McGonagall cogió el sombrero y el taburete, y se los llevó.

—Se acerca el momento —dijo Ron cogiendo el tenedor y el cuchillo y mirando ansioso su plato de oro.

El profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie. Sonreía a los alumnos, con los brazos abiertos en señal de bienvenida.

—Tengo sólo dos palabras que deciros —dijo, y su pro funda voz resonó en el Gran Comedor—: ¡A comer!

—¡Obedecemos! —dijeron Harry y Ron en voz alta, cuando por arte de magia las fuentes vacías de repente apa recieron llenas ante sus ojos.

Nick Casi Decapitado observó con tristeza cómo Harry, Ron y Hermione llenaban sus platos de comida.

—¡Ah, «esdo esdá me'or»! —dijo Ron con la boca llena de puré de patata.

—Tenéis suerte de que haya banquete esta noche, ¿sa béis? —comentó Nick Casi Decapitado—. Antes ha habido problemas en las cocinas.

—¿«Po' gué»? ¿«Gué ha sudedido»? —dijo Harry, con la boca llena con un buen pedazo de carne.

—Peeves, por supuesto —explicó Nick Casi Decapita do, moviendo la cabeza, que se tambaleó peligrosamente. Se subió la gorguera un poco más—. Lo de siempre, ya sabéis. Quería asistir al banquete. Bueno, eso está completamente fuera de cuestión, porque ya lo conocéis: es un salvaje; no puede ver un plato de comida y resistir el impulso de tirár selo a alguien. Celebramos una reunión de fantasmas al respecto. El Fraile Gordo estaba a favor de darle una opor tunidad, pero el Barón Sanguinario... más prudentemente, a mí parecer... se mantuvo en sus trece.

El Barón Sanguinario era el fantasma de Slytherin, un espectro adusto y mudo cubierto de manchas de sangre de color plateado. Era el único en Hogwarts que realmente po día controlar a Peeves.

—Sí, ya nos pareció que Peeves estaba enfadado por algo —dijo Ron en tono enigmático—. ¿Qué hizo en las coci nas?

—¡Oh, lo normal! —respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, encogiéndose de hombros—. Alborotó y rompió cosas. Tiró cazuelas y sartenes. Lo encontraron nadando en la sopa. A los elfos domésticos los sacó de sus casillas...

¡Paf!

Hermione acababa de golpear su copa de oro. El zumo de calabaza se extendió rápidamente por el mantel, man chando de color naranja una amplia superficie de tela blan ca, pero Hermione no se inmutó por ello.

—¿Aquí hay elfos domésticos? —preguntó, clavando los ojos en Nick Casi Decapitado, con expresión horrorizada—. ¿Aquí, en Hogwarts?

—Claro que sí —respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, sor prendido de la reacción de Hermione—. Más que en ningu na otra morada de Gran Bretaña, según creo. Más de un centenar.

—¡Si nunca he visto a ninguno! —objetó Hermione.

—Bueno, apenas abandonan las cocinas durante el día —explicó Nick Casi Decapitado—. Salen de noche para ha cer un poco de limpieza... atender los fuegos y esas cosas... Se supone que no hay que verlos. Eso es lo que distingue a un buen elfo doméstico, que nadie sabe que está ahí.

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

—Pero ¿les pagan? —preguntó—. Tendrán vacaciones, ¿no? Y... y baja por enfermedad, pensiones y todo eso...

Nick Casi Decapitado se rió con tantas ganas que la gorguera se le bajó y la cabeza se le cayó y quedó colgando del fantasmal trocito de piel y músculo que todavía la mantenía unida al cuello.

—¿Baja por enfermedad y pensiones? —repitió, vol viendo a colocarse la cabeza sobre los hombros y asegurán dola de nuevo con la gorguera—. ¡Los elfos domésticos no quieren bajas por enfermedad ni pensiones!

Hermione miró su plato, que estaba casi intacto, puso encima el tenedor y el cuchillo y lo apartó de ella.

—«Vabos, He'mione» —dijo Ron, rociando sin querer a Harry con trocitos de budín de Yorkshire—. «Va'a», lo sien to, «Adry». —Tragó—. ¡Porque te mueras de hambre no vas a conseguir que tengan bajas por enfermedad!

—Esclavitud —dijo Hermione, respirando con dificul tad—. Así es como se hizo esta cena: mediante la esclavitud.

Y se negó a probar otro bocado.

La lluvia seguía golpeando con fuerza contra los altos y oscuros ventanales. Otro trueno hizo vibrar los cristales, y el techo que reproducía la tormenta del cielo brilló iluminando la vajilla de oro justo en el momento en que los restos del pla to principal se desvanecieron y fueron reemplazados, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por los postres.

—¡Tarta de melaza, Hermione! —dijo Ron, dándosela a oler—. ¡Bollo de pasas, mira! ¡Y pastel de chocolate!

Pero la mirada que le dirigió Hermione le recordó hasta tal punto la de la profesora McGonagall que prefirió desistir.

Una vez terminados los postres y cuando los últimos restos desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos completa mente limpios, Albus Dumbledore volvió a levantarse. El rumor de charla que llenaba el Gran Comedor se apagó al instante, y sólo se oyó el silbido del viento y la lluvia gol peando contra los ventanales.

—¡Bien! —dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndoles a todos—. Ahora que todos estamos bien comidos —Hermione lanzó un gruñido—, debo una vez más rogar vuestra atención mientras os comunico algunas noticias:

»El señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido que os comu nique que la lista de objetos prohibidos en el castillo se ha visto incrementada este año con la inclusión de los yoyós gritadores, los discos voladores con colmillos y los bumera nes-porrazo. La lista completa comprende ya cuatrocientos treinta y siete artículos, según creo, y puede consultarse en la conserjería del señor Filch.

La boca de Dumbledore se crispó un poco en las comisu ras. Luego prosiguió:

—Como cada año, quiero recordaros que el bosque que está dentro de los terrenos del castillo es una zona prohibida a los estudiantes. Otro tanto ocurre con el pueblo de Hogs meade para todos los alumnos de primero y de segundo.

»Es también mi doloroso deber informaros de que la Copa de quidditch no se celebrará este curso.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry sin aliento.

Miró a Fred y George, sus compañeros del equipo de quidditch. Le decían algo a Dumbledore moviendo sólo los labios, sin pronunciar ningún sonido, porque debían de es tar demasiado consternados para poder hablar. Dumbledo re continuó:

—Esto se debe a un acontecimiento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuará a lo largo de todo el curso, acaparan do una gran parte del tiempo y la energía de los profesores... pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaréis enormemente. Ten go el gran placer de anunciar que este año en Hogwarts...

Pero en aquel momento se escuchó un trueno ensor decedor, y las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe.

En la puerta apareció un hombre que se apoyaba en un largo bastón y se cubría con una capa negra de viaje. Todas las cabezas en el Gran Comedor se volvieron para observar al extraño, repentinamente iluminado por el resplandor de un rayo que apareció en el techo. Se bajó la capucha, sacu dió una larga melena en parte cana y en parte negra, y ca minó hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Un sordo golpe repitió cada uno de sus pasos por el Gran Comedor. Llegó a un extremo de la mesa de los profe sores, se volvió a la derecha y fue cojeando pesadamente ha cia Dumbledore. El resplandor de otro rayo cruzó el techo. Hermione ahogó un grito.

Aquella luz había destacado el rostro del hombre, y era un rostro muy diferente de cuantos Harry había visto en su vida. Parecía como labrado en un trozo de madera desgasta do por el tiempo y la lluvia, por alguien que no tenía la más leve idea de cómo eran los rostros humanos y que además no era nada habilidoso con el formón. Cada centímetro de la piel parecía una cicatriz. La boca era como un tajo en diago nal, y le faltaba un buen trozo de la nariz. Pero lo que lo ha cía verdaderamente terrorífico eran los ojos.

Uno de ellos era pequeño, oscuro y brillante. El otro era grande, redondo como una moneda y de un azul vívido, eléc trico. El ojo azul se movía sin cesar, sin parpadear, girando para arriba y para abajo, a un lado y a otro, completamente independiente del ojo normal... y luego se quedaba en blan co, como si mirara al interior de la cabeza.

El extraño llegó hasta Dumbledore. Le tendió una mano tan toscamente formada como su cara, y Dumbledore la estrechó, murmurando palabras que Harry no consiguió oír. Parecía estar haciéndole preguntas al extraño, que ne gaba con la cabeza, sin sonreír, y contestaba en voz muy baja. Dumbledore asintió también con la cabeza, y le mostró al hombre el asiento vacío que había a su derecha.

El extraño se sentó y sacudió su melena para apartarse el pelo entrecano de la cara; se acercó un plato de salchichas, lo levantó hacia lo que le quedaba de nariz y lo olfateó. A con tinuación se sacó del bolsillo una pequeña navaja, pinchó una de las salchichas por un extremo y empezó a comérsela. Su ojo normal estaba fijo en la salchicha, pero el azul seguía yendo de un lado para otro sin descanso, moviéndose en su cuenca, fijándose tanto en el Gran Comedor como en los es tudiantes.

—Os presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —dijo animadamente Dumbledore, ante el silencio de la sala—: el profesor Moody.

Lo normal era que los nuevos profesores fueran recibi dos con saludos y aplausos, pero nadie aplaudió aquella vez, ni entre los profesores ni entre los alumnos, a excepción de Hagrid y Dumbledore. El sonido de las palmadas de ambos resonó tan tristemente en medio del silencio que enseguida dejaron de aplaudir. Todos los demás parecían demasiado impresionados por la extraña apariencia de Moody para ha cer algo más que mirarlo.

—¿Moody? —le susurró Harry a Ron—. ¿Ojoloco Moody? ¿Al que tu padre ha ido a ayudar esta mañana?

—Debe de ser él —dijo Ron, con voz asustada.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido? —preguntó Hermione en voz muy baja—. ¿Qué le pasó en la cara?

—No lo sé —contestó Ron, observando a Moody con fas cinación.

Moody parecía totalmente indiferente a aquella fría acogida. Haciendo caso omiso de la jarra de zumo de calaba za que tenía delante, volvió a buscar en su capa de viaje, sacó una petaca y echó un largo trago de su contenido. Al le vantar el brazo para beber, la capa se alzó unos centímetros del suelo, y Harry vio, por debajo de la mesa, parte de una pata de palo que terminaba en una garra.

Dumbledore volvió a aclararse la garganta.

—Como iba diciendo —siguió, sonriendo a la multitud de estudiantes que tenía delante, todos los cuales seguían con la mirada fija en Ojoloco Moody—, tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar du rante los próximos meses, un evento que no se celebraba desde hacía más de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí in formaros de que este curso tendrá lugar en Hogwarts el Torneo de los tres magos.

—¡Se está quedando con nosotros! —dijo Fred en voz alta.

Repentinamente se quebró la tensión que se había apo derado del Gran Comedor desde la entrada de Moody. Casi todo el mundo se rió, y Dumbledore también, como apre ciando la intervención de Fred.

—No me estoy quedando con nadie, señor Weasley —re puso—, aunque, hablando de quedarse con la gente, este ve rano me han contado un chiste buenísimo sobre un trol, una bruja y un leprechaun que entran en un bar...

La profesora McGonagall se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta.

—Eh... bueno, quizá no sea éste el momento más apro piado... No, es verdad —dijo Dumbledore—. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah, sí, el Torneo de los tres magos! Bien, algunos de voso tros seguramente no sabéis qué es el Torneo de los tres ma gos, así que espero que los que lo saben me perdonen por dar una breve explicación mientras piensan en otra cosa.

»EI Torneo de los tres magos tuvo su origen hace unos setecientos años, y fue creado como una competición amistosa entre las tres escuelas de magia más importantes de Europa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Para re presentar a cada una de estas escuelas se elegía un cam peón, y los tres campeones participaban en tres pruebas mágicas. Las escuelas se turnaban para ser la sede del Tor neo, que tenía lugar cada cinco años, y se consideraba un medio excelente de establecer lazos entre jóvenes magos y brujas de diferentes nacionalidades... hasta que el número de muertes creció tanto que decidieron interrumpir la cele bración del Torneo.

—¿El número de muertes? —susurró Hermione, algo asustada.

Pero la mayoría de los alumnos que había en el Gran Comedor no parecían compartir aquel miedo: muchos de ellos cuchicheaban emocionados, y el mismo Harry estaba más interesado en seguir oyendo detalles sobre el Torneo que en preocuparse por unas muertes que habían ocurrido hacía más de cien años.

—En todo este tiempo ha habido varios intentos de vol ver a celebrar el Torneo —prosiguió Dumbledore—, ninguno de los cuales tuvo mucho éxito. Sin embargo, nuestros departamentos de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos han decidido que éste es un buen momento para volver a intentarlo. Hemos trabajado a fondo este verano para asegurarnos de que esta vez ningún campeón se encuentre en peligro mortal, también al ser nuevos tiempos el número de escuelas a concursar ah aumentado teniendo a escuelas de otros continentes y el nombre se ha cambiado por el torneo de los magos al hacerlo y las tarea asu vez aumentaron.

»En octubre llegarán los directores de las escuelas de magia con su lista de candidatos, y la selección de los campeones tendrá lugar en Halloween. Un juez imparcial decidirá qué estudiantes reúnen más méritos para competir por la Copa de los magos, la gloria de su cole gio y el premio en metálico de mil galeones.

—¡Yo voy a intentarlo! —dijo entre dientes Fred Weas ley, con la cara iluminada de entusiasmo ante la perspecti va de semejante gloria y riqueza. No debía de ser el único que se estaba imaginando a sí mismo como campeón de Hogwarts. En cada una de las mesas, Harry veía a estu diantes que miraban a Dumbledore con expresión de arre bato, o que cuchicheaban con los vecinos completamente emocionados. Pero Dumbledore volvió a hablar, y en el Gran Comedor se hizo otra vez el silencio.

—Aunque me imagino que todos estaréis deseando lle varos la Copa del Torneo de los magos —dijo—, los directores de los ocho colegios participantes, de común acuerdo con el Ministerio de Magia, hemos decidido estable cer una restricción de edad para los contendientes de este año. Sólo los estudiantes que tengan la edad requerida (es decir, diecisiete años o más) podrán proponerse a considera ción. Ésta —Dumbledore levantó ligeramente la voz debido a que algunos hacían ruidos de protesta en respuesta a sus últimas palabras, especialmente los gemelos Weasley, que parecían de repente furiosos— es una medida que estima mos necesaria dado que las tareas del Torneo serán difíciles y peligrosas, por muchas precauciones que tomemos, y re sulta muy improbable que los alumnos de cursos inferiores a sexto y séptimo sean capaces de enfrentarse a ellas. Me aseguraré personalmente de que ningún estudiante menor de esa edad engañe a nuestro juez imparcial para convertirse en campeón de Hogwarts. —Sus ojos de color azul claro brillaron especialmente cuando los guiñó hacia los rostros de Fred y George, que mostraban una expresión de desa fío—. Así pues, os ruego que no perdáis el tiempo presentándoos si no habéis cumplido los diecisiete años.

»Las delegaciones de las escuelas llegarán en octubre y permanecerán con nosotros la mayor parte del curso. Sé que todos trataréis a nuestros huéspedes extranjeros con extremada cortesía mientras están con nosotros, y que daréis vuestro apoyo al campeón de Hogwarts cuando sea elegido o elegida. Y ya se va haciendo tarde y sé lo importante que es para todos vosotros estar despiertos y descansados para empezar las clases mañana por la maña na. ¡Hora de dormir! ¡Andando!

Dumbledore volvió a sentarse y siguió hablando con Ojoloco Moody. Los estudiantes hicieron mucho ruido al ponerse en pie y dirigirse hacia la doble puerta del vestí bulo.

—¡No pueden hacer eso! —protestó George Weasley, que no se había unido a la multitud que avanzaba hacia la salida sino que se había quedado quieto, de pie y mirando a Dumbledore—. Nosotros cumpliremos los diecisiete en abril: ¿por qué no podemos tener una oportunidad?

—No me van a impedir que entre —aseguró Fred con testarudez, mirando a la mesa de profesores con el entrece jo fruncido—. Los campeones tendrán que hacer un montón de cosas que en condiciones normales nunca nos permiti rían. ¡Y hay mil galeones de premio!

—Sí —asintió Ron, con expresión soñadora—. Sí, mil galeones...

—Vamos —dijo Hermione—, si no nos movemos nos va mos a quedar aquí solos.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred y George salieron por el vestíbulo.

* * *

><p>Si ya se, no hubo grandes cambien en el cannon, pero no se preocupen el siguiente capitulo mejorara,<br>**_Siguiente capitulo:  
><em>****Invitaciones**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Invitaciones

_**Konoha – País del Fuego**_

—Bueno, los he mandado llamar aquí pues hay una nueva mision que los involucra – Dijo Tsunade a once parados en su delante– Hace unos meses la barrera de los países ocultos ha sido atravesada, lo que al principio era una situación de peligro, paso, pero al parecer una comunidad se dio cuenta del cambio. Esta comunidad se hacen llamar magos y al darse cuenta de nosotros se comunicaron, según vemos tienen la idea de que somos como ellos, les explico, al parecer ellos usan Jutsus parecidos a nosotros pero tienen que tener un medio, no lo pueden hacer sin ello, aparte no son entrenados físicamente como nosotros..

—O sea son civiles con Jutsus – dijo el que estaba parado al medio del grupo con una voz aburrida

— Mas o menos, pero el consejo ha decidido que tenemos que investigarlos, para ver como se trata con ellos y ver si se pueden tener alianzas – Dijo Tsunade en Respuestas

— Y como lo haríamos, Tsunade-Sama – Dijo una cierta peli rosa presente

— Bueno, para eso los hemos llamado, hace unos días una de sus academias nos ha mandado una invitación, pues ellos creen que tenemos una academia igual a la suya, al ver esto el consejo ha decidido enviar a 12 chunin , para investigar la invitación y ver su comunidad, se harán pasar como estudiantes de la "Academia de Konoha" , al parecer es como un concurso o lo equivalente hacia ellos de los exámenes Chunin, pero no tan peligroso por supuesto

— Pero, baa-chan, porque nosotros si ya pasamos la edad de academia – dijo un rubio con voz exaltada

— Te dije que no me llames así!….. – le contesta levantándose furia, pero calmándose acordándose de lo que tiene que decir – Como iba diciéndoles, al parecer esa comunidad sus escuelas trabajan hasta los 18 años, y en la invitación menciona que la delegación debe ser de 17 años a mas, aparte de eso hay un premio de mil galeones, lo cual seria 1.986 riu que sería como pago a la misión según el consejo, les pregunto a sus equipos, Desean aceptar la misión- Dijo esto último firme escuchando sus respuestas

Los doce se miraron unos a otros y uno comenzó

— Yo Neji Hyuga , en nombre de mi equipo acepto la misión - Dijo el en nombre de sus compañeros y otros le siguieron

— Yo Ino Yamaha, en nombre de mi equipo, Acepto la misión

— Yo Kiba Inuzuka en nombre de mi equipo, Acepto la misión

— Yo Naruto Uzumaki, por supuesto que acepto la misión, Dattebayo! - Dijo cuando recibió un golpe dado por la pelirosa que lo mando hacia una parte de la habitación adolorido - Naruto, respóndele bien a la Hokage - le dice gritando, ya calmada — Lo siento Hokage-sama, En nombre de mi equipo, acepto la misión.

— Como todos aceptaron, se les dará el informe de la misión, aquí tienen las capetas con los datos - Dijo Tsunade mientras les pasaba las carpetas - serán estudiantes de la Academia Konoha, llevaran uno uniformes que recogerán en la planta baja, su Jounin serán dos, Kakashi y Iruka

— Si, va venir Iruka-sensei - dijo Naruto luego de haberse recuperado del golpe y celebrando

— Naruto, cállate - dijo Tsunade - Como decía , irán allí mañana al amanecer, se encontraran donde dice en las carpetas, llegando irán al llamado callejón Diagon, donde irán a la tienda de artilugios mágicos donde compraran traductores para hablar su idioma y luego irán a comprar las llamadas varitas. , ahora retírense - dijo Terminando Tsunade.

— Si Hokage-sama - responden diez al unisonó

— Esta bien baa-chan- dice por ultimo Naruto y se retiran

— Que no me llames así- grita Tsunade mientras tira (como siempre) su escritorio por la ventana.

_**Academia Yokai - Japón**_

— Chicos los llame aquí para informarles que una escuela de magia ha invitado a las brujas y magos de la academia ha un concurso en Inglaterra, he aceptado y también he decidido que como club del periódico tienen que ir - dijo un hombre extraño a seis estudiantes y una profesora - saldrán, mañana al mediodía por un traslador, pregúntenle a rubí-san lo que significa, ella también ira con ustedes junto a la delegación, la academia no será notificada hacia donde van, puesto que sino sabrían quienes son los magos y brujas y eso no queremos, ya pueden retirarse.

Al salir un niña con un sombrero extravagante dice - Genial, voy a conocer una escuela de magia y ire con mis queridos Moka-chan y Tsukune-kun - y abraza aun chico de pelo castaño y una chica de pelo rosa largo derrepente una chica de pelo azul la separa y dice - Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para estar a solas con mi querido Tsukune sin su interrupción - dice mientras abraza al mismo chico entre su pecho asfixiándolo — Suéltalo, el estará a solas conmigo, y será el padre de mis hijos - dice una pelimorado mientras empieza a pelear con la peli azul y se le une la niña.

— ahí, pero en que me he metido, espero que no sea tan malo, al menos estoy con Moka-chan - piensa el chico viendo a la pelirosa mientras ella piensa - Voy a viajar, espero que sea bonito especialmente si voy con Tsukune-kun - mientras se van acercando derrepente cuando están muy cerca ella dice - Kapuchuu - y empieza a beber su sangre.

_**Escuela para brujas Ms. Cackle - Inglaterra, Sur**_

En un salon grande, igual de grande que el de Hogwarts empieza ha hablar una mujer de cabellos blancos a las estudiantes

— Chicas, hace poco hemos recibido la invitacion de la Escuela de Magia y hechizeria Hogwarts, para un concurso llamado el torneo de los magos, un torneo donde una de ustedes competiran contra las campeonas o campeones de otras escuelas, para eso nos invitan a su escuela para realizar este concurso, dentro de tres días, pariremos con nuestras escobas y seremos recibidas alli para participar en este gran evento.

— Vaya va a ser genial — dice Mildret a su amiga Maud — vamos a conocer otra escuela de magia, va a ser genial

— si, y por lo que he oído esta escuela es mixta - dice su amiga de a lado llamada Enid

— Bueno esperemos que sea algo grandioso- contesta Maud

_**Plaza Waverly - Estados Unidos**_

_En una habitación pequeña y bien amoblada, entra un chico llamando a su padre y a sus hermanos_

— !Papa! !Alex! !Max! - dice el joven gritando a todo pulmón - !vengan llego correo!

— Pero que pesado, Justin, aun es de madrugada, deja de gritar- dice una chica bajando de las escaleras contiguas

— Alex, son las diez de la mañana, no es de madrugada, aparte es importante, es una carta de tech dirigida a nosotros - dice Justin exaltado

— Que pasa aquí, tu madre me ha enviado a ver que tanto gritas, aya abajo no se te entiende nada — dice un hombre que acaba de entrar

— Papa es correo mágico, para nosotros - dice Justin mas calmado, pero aun emocionado - Al parecer es algo muy importante pues esta escrita en un pergamino y no lo puedo abrir.

— Aver, trae acá - dice Alex quitándole el pergamino de la mano - Yo te lo abro

ella se dispone a jalarlo he intentar romperlo, pero no se puede abrir

— Alex...Alex...! Alex! - dice el papa pues no le hace caso - !que! -responde ella luego de no poder abrir la carta

— Es una carta sellada con magia, no la vas a poder abrir así, se tiene que cumplir algunas cosas como que alguien en especial la abra o en un tiempo especifico...

— Hola, porque me llamaban, estaba abajo comiendo - dice un chico menor al entrar por la puerta

— nada, es que nos ha llegado una carta y no podemos abrirla- dice y derrepente ella la intenta abrir para demostrarlo y la carta se abre- bueno, dije que la abriría al final - dice triunfante

— Pues yo la voy a leer - dice Justin mientras le arrebata la carta, ella quiere volverle a quitar la carta, pero Justin la empieza ha leer

"Queridos estudiantes de tech, hace poco nos ha llegado una invitación de Hogwarts, en Inglaterra, que nos invita a participar en un torneo de magos, nos han pedido que enviemos la delegación, si deseas asistir a este maravilloso encuentro que se dara con muchas escuelas en el mundo. vengan el 30 de octubre, partiremos de la escuela, esperamos que asista. Profesor Crumbs

Ps. Los jóvenes menores de 17 años no podrán participar en el torneo, pero si desean pueden ser parte de la delegación para un cambio intercultural"

— Wow, que bien, les invitan a un torneo, esto es una fantástica oportunidad - dice su padre al oír lo que dice la carta - según lo que se, Hogwarts es una gran escuela del continente europeo, podrían aprender mucho de magia y aparte podrían aprovechar sus días de vacaciones, voy a tener que hablar con su madre - dice esto ultimo y sale de la habitación

— Grandioso, yo voy a poder participar, allí nos dirán cual es el premio, y al fin voy a hacer algo en los que Alex no va poder interferir pues ella no tiene edad aun - dice Justin contento - Voy a tener que prepararme, falta medio mes para ir, espero que mamá acepte.

— Uff. Que felicidad - dice Alex en tono de sarcasmo - quien quiere ir a un tonto concurso de nerds del tech, seguro va ser aburridísimo

— lastima, yo no voy a participar, con lo bien que me haría tener un trofeo, bueno, es una lástima -dice Max antes de salir nuevamente por la puerta mientras murmura - tal vez si crezco un poco mas pueda entrar...

* * *

><p>Bueno , ¿Que les parece?, dejenme comentarios para saber como voy,les agradesco ya de antemano<p>

PS.: Los HWP es en el tiempo de la segunda temporada para las edades y todos los de naruto tienen 17 :)


	3. Entradas

Capitulo 3

_TORNEO DE LOS MAGOS_

_Los representantes de las escuelas de magia llegarán a las seis en punto del viernes 30 de octubre. Las clases se interrumpirán media hora antes._

—¡Estupendo! —dijo Harry—. ¡La última clase del viernes es Pociones! ¡A Snape no le dará tiempo de envenenaros a todos!

_Los estudiantes deberán llevar sus libros y mochilas a los dormitorios y reunirse a la salida del castillo para recibir a nuestros huéspedes an tes del banquete de bienvenida._

—¡Sólo falta una semana! —dijo emocionado Ernie Macmillan, un alumno de Hufflepuff, saliendo de la aglo meración—. Me pregunto si Cedric estará enterado. Me pa rece que voy a decírselo...

—¿Cedric? —dijo Ron sin comprender, mientras Ernie se iba a toda prisa.

—Diggory —explicó Harry—. Querrá participar en el Torneo.

—¿Ese idiota, campeón de Hogwarts? —gruñó Ron mientras se abrían camino hacia la escalera por entre la bu lliciosa multitud.

—No es idiota. Lo que pasa es que no te gusta porque venció al equipo de Gryffindor en el partido de quidditch —repuso Hermione—. He oído que es un estudiante real mente bueno. Y es prefecto.

Lo dijo como si eso zanjara la cuestión.

—Sólo te gusta porque es guapo —dijo Ron mordaz mente.

—Perdona, a mí no me gusta la gente sólo porque sea guapa —repuso Hermione indignada.

Ron fingió que tosía, y su tos sonó algo así como: «¡Lockhart!»

El cartel del vestíbulo causó un gran revuelo entre los habitantes del castillo. Durante la semana siguiente, y fue ra donde fuera Harry, no había más que un tema de conver sación: el Torneo de los magos. Los rumores pasaban de un alumno a otro como gérmenes altamente contagiosos: quién se iba a proponer para campeón de Hogwarts, en qué consistiría el Torneo, en qué se diferenciaban de ellos los alumnos de otras escuelas….

Harry notó, además, que el castillo parecía estar some tido a una limpieza especialmente concienzuda. Habían restregado algunos retratos mugrientos, para irritación de los retratados, que se acurrucaban dentro del marco mur murando cosas y muriéndose de vergüenza por el color son rosado de su cara. Las armaduras aparecían de repente brillantes y se movían sin chirriar, y Argus Filch, el conser je, se mostraba tan feroz con cualquier estudiante que olvi dara limpiarse los zapatos que aterrorizó a dos alumnas de primero hasta la histeria.

Los profesores también parecían algo nerviosos.

— ¡Longbottom, ten la amabilidad de no decir delante de nadie de Durmstrang que no eres capaz de llevar a cabo un sencillo encantamiento permutador! —gritó la profesora McGonagall al final de una clase especialmente difícil en la que Neville se había equivocado y le había injertado a un cactus sus propias orejas.

Cuando bajaron a desayunar la mañana del 30 de octu bre, descubrieron que durante la noche habían engalanado el Gran Comedor. De los muros colgaban unos enormes estandartes de seda que representaban las diferentes casas de Hogwarts: rojos con un león dorado los de Gryffindor, azules con un águila de color bronce los de Ravenclaw, amarillos con un tejón negro los de Hufflepuff, y verdes con una serpiente plateada los de Slytherin. Detrás de la mesa de los profeso res, un estandarte más grande que los demás mostraba el es cudo de Hogwarts: el león, el águila, el tejón y la serpiente se unían en torno a una enorme hache.

Harry, Ron y Hermione vieron a Fred y George en la mesa de Gryffindor. Una vez más, y contra lo que había sido siempre su costumbre, estaban apartados y conversaban en voz baja. Ron fue hacia ellos, seguido de los demás.

—Es un peñazo de verdad —le decía George a Fred con tristeza—. Pero si no nos habla personalmente, tendremos que enviarle la carta. O metérsela en la mano. No nos puede evitar eternamente.

— ¿Quién os evita? —quiso saber Ron, sentándose a su lado.

—Me gustaría que fueras tú —contestó Fred, molesto por la interrupción.

— ¿Qué te parece un peñazo? —preguntó Ron a George.

—Tener de hermano a un imbécil entrometido como tú —respondió George.

— ¿Ya se os ha ocurrido algo para participar en el Torneo de los magos? —Inquirió Harry—. ¿Habéis pensado alguna otra cosa para entrar?

—Le pregunté a McGonagall cómo escogían a los campeones, pero no me lo dijo —repuso George con amargu ra—. Me mandó callar y seguir con la transformación del mapache.

—Me gustaría saber cuáles serán las pruebas —comen tó Ron pensativo—. Porque yo creo que nosotros podríamos hacerlo, Harry. Hemos hecho antes cosas muy peligrosas.

—No delante de un tribunal —replicó Fred—. McGona gall dice que puntuarán a los campeones según cómo lleven a cabo las pruebas.

— ¿Quiénes son los jueces? —preguntó Harry.

—Bueno, los directores de los colegios participantes de ben de formar parte del tribunal —declaró Hermione, y todos se volvieron hacia ella, bastante sorprendidos—, porque los tres resultaron heridos durante el torneo de mil setecientos noventa y dos, cuando se soltó un basilisco que tenían que atrapar los campeones.

Ella advirtió cómo la miraban y, con su acostumbrado aire de impaciencia cuando veía que nadie había leído los li bros que ella conocía, explicó:

—Está todo en _Historia de Hogwarts_. Aunque, desde luego, ese libro no es muy de fiar. Un título más adecuado sería «Historia censurada de Hogwarts», o bien «Historia tendenciosa y selectiva de Hogwarts, que pasa por alto los aspectos menos favorecedores del colegio».

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Ron, aunque Harry cre yó saber a qué se refería.

— ¡De los elfos domésticos! —dijo Hermione en voz alta, lo que le confirmó a Harry que no se había equivocado—. ¡Ni una sola vez, en más de mil páginas, hace la _Historia de Hogwarts _una sola mención a que somos cómplices de la opresión de un centenar de esclavos!

Harry movió la cabeza a un lado y otro con desaproba ción y se dedicó a los huevos revueltos que tenía en el plato. Su carencia de entusiasmo y la de Ron no había refrenado lo más mínimo la determinación de Hermione de luchar a favor de los elfos domésticos. Era cierto que tanto uno como otro habían puesto los dos sickles que daban derecho a una insig nia de la P.E.D.D.O., pero lo habían hecho tan sólo para no molestarla. Sin embargo, habían malgastado el dinero, ya que si habían logrado algo era que Hermione se volviera más radical. Les había estado dando la lata desde aquel momento, primero para que se pusieran las insignias, luego para que persuadieran a otros de que hicieran lo mismo, y cada noche Hermione paseaba por la sala común de Gryffindor acorra lando a la gente y haciendo sonar la hucha ante sus narices.

—¿Sois conscientes de que son criaturas mágicas que no perciben sueldo y trabajan en condiciones de esclavitud las que os cambian las sábanas, os encienden el fuego, os lim pian las aulas y os preparan la comida? —les decía furiosa.

Algunos, como Neville, habían pagado sólo para que Hermione dejara de mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido. Ha bía quien parecía moderadamente interesado en lo que ella decía pero se negaba a asumir un papel más activo en la campaña. A muchos todo aquello les parecía una broma.

Ron alzó los ojos al techo, donde brillaba la luz de un sol otoñal, y Fred se mostró enormemente interesado en su tro zo de tocino (los gemelos se habían negado a adquirir su in signia de la P.E.D.D.O.). George, sin embargo, se aproximó a Hermione un poco.

—Escucha, Hermione, ¿has estado alguna vez en las co cinas?

—No, claro que no —dijo Hermione de manera cortan te—. Se supone que los alumnos no...

—Bueno, pues nosotros sí —la interrumpió George, se ñalando a Fred—, un montón de veces, para mangar comi da. Y los conocemos, y sabemos que son felices. Piensan que tienen el mejor trabajo del mundo.

—¡Eso es porque no están educados! Les han lavado el cerebro y... —comenzó a decir Hermione acaloradamente, pero las siguientes palabras quedaron ahogadas por el rui do de batir de alas encima de sus cabezas que anunciaba la llegada de las lechuzas mensajeras.

Harry levantó la vista inmediatamente, y vio a _Hedwig_, que volaba hacia él. Hermione se calló de repente. Ella y Ron miraron nerviosos a _Hedwig_, que revoloteó hasta el hombro de Harry, plegó las alas y levantó la pata con can sancio.

Harry le desprendió la respuesta de Sirius de la pata y le ofreció a _Hedwig _los restos de su tocino, que comió agra decida. Luego, tras asegurarse de que Fred y George habían vuelto a sumergirse en nuevas discusiones sobre el Torneo de los magos, Harry les leyó a Ron y a Hermione la car ta de Sirius en un susurro:

_**Esa mentira te honra, Harry*.**_

_**Ya he vuelto al país y estoy bien escondido. Quiero que me envíes lechuzas contándome cuanto sucede en Hogwarts. No uses a **_**Hedwig. **_**Emplea di ferentes lechuzas, y no te preocupes por mí: cuida de ti mismo. No olvides lo que te dije de la cicatriz.**_

_**Sirius**_

—¿Por qué tienes que usar diferentes lechuzas? —pre guntó Ron en voz baja.

—Porque _Hedwig _atrae demasiado la atención —res pondió Hermione de inmediato—. Es muy llamativa. Una lechuza blanca yendo y viniendo a donde quiera que se haya ocultado... Como no es un ave autóctona...

Harry enrolló la carta y se la metió en la túnica, preguntándose si se sentía más o menos preocupado que antes. Consideró que ya era algo que Sirius hubiera conse guido entrar en el país sin que lo atraparan. Tampoco po día negarse que la idea de que Sirius estuviera mucho más cerca era tranquilizadora. Por lo menos, no tendría que esperar la respuesta tanto tiempo cada vez que le escri biera.

—Gracias, _Hedwig _—dijo acariciándola. Ella ululó me dio dormida, metió el pico un instante en la copa de zumo de naranja de Harry, y se fue, evidentemente ansiosa de echar una larga siesta en la lechucería.

Aquel día había en el ambiente una agradable impa ciencia. Nadie estuvo muy atento a las clases, porque esta ban mucho más interesados en la llegada aquella noche de la gente de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Hasta la clase de Po ciones fue más llevadera de lo usual, porque duró media hora menos. Cuando, antes de lo acostumbrado, sonó la campa na, Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron a toda prisa hacia la to rre de Gryffindor, dejaron allí las mochilas y los libros tal como les habían indicado, se pusieron las capas y volvieron al vestíbulo.

Los jefes de las casas colocaban a sus alumnos en filas.

—Weasley, ponte bien el sombrero —le ordenó la profe sora McGonagall a Ron—. Patil, quítate esa cosa ridícula del pelo.

Parvati frunció el entrecejo y se quitó una enorme mari posa de adorno del extremo de la trenza.

—Seguidme, por favor —dijo la profesora McGona gall—. Los de primero delante. Sin empujar...

Bajaron en fila por la escalinata de la entrada y se ali nearon delante del castillo. Era una noche fría y clara. Oscu recía, y una luna pálida brillaba ya sobre el bosque prohibido. Harry, de pie entre Ron y Hermione en la cuarta fila, vio a Dennis Creevey temblando de emoción entre otros alumnos de primer curso.

—Son casi las seis —anunció Ron, consultando el reloj y mirando el camino que iba a la verja de entrada—. ¿Cómo pensáis que llegarán? ¿En el tren?

—No creo —contestó Hermione.

—¿Entonces cómo? ¿En escoba? —dijo Harry, levantan do la vista al cielo estrellado.

—No creo tampoco... no desde tan lejos...

—¿En traslador? —sugirió Ron—. ¿Pueden aparecerse? A lo mejor en sus países está permitido aparecerse antes de los diecisiete años.

—Nadie puede aparecerse dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts. ¿Cuántas veces os lo tengo que decir? —exclamó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.

Escudriñaron nerviosos los terrenos del colegio, que se oscurecían cada vez más. No se movía nada por allí. Todo estaba en calma, silencioso y exactamente igual que siem pre. Harry empezaba a tener un poco de frío, y confió en que se dieran prisa. Quizá los extranjeros preparaban una lle gada espectacular... Recordó lo que había dicho el señor Weasley en el cámping, antes de los Mundiales: «Siempre es igual. No podemos resistirnos a la ostentación cada vez que nos juntamos...»

Y entonces, desde la última fila, en la que estaban todos los profesores, Dumbledore gritó:

— ¡Ajá! ¡Si no me equivoco, se acercan los representan tes de Beauxbatons!

— ¿Por dónde? —preguntaron muchos con impaciencia, mirando en diferentes direcciones.

— ¡Por allí! —gritó uno de sexto, señalando hacia el bosque.

Una cosa larga, mucho más larga que una escoba (y, de hecho, que cien escobas), se acercaba al castillo por el cielo azul oscuro, haciéndose cada vez más grande.

— ¡Es un dragón! —gritó uno de los de primero, perdien do los estribos por completo.

—No seas idiota... ¡es una casa volante! —le dijo Dennis Creevey.

La suposición de Dennis estaba más cerca de la reali dad. Cuando la gigantesca forma negra pasó por encima de las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido casi rosándolas, y la luz que provenía del castillo la iluminó, vieron que se trataba de un carruaje colosal, de color azul pálido y del tamaño de una casa grande, que volaba hacia ellos tirado por una docena de caballos alados de color tostado pero con la crin y la cola blancas, cada uno del tamaño de un elefante.

Las tres filas delanteras de alumnos se echaron para atrás cuando el carruaje descendió precipitadamente y ate rrizó a tremenda velocidad. Entonces golpearon el suelo los cascos de los caballos, que eran más grandes que platos, me tiendo tal ruido que Neville dio un salto y pisó a un alumno de Slytherin de quinto curso. Un segundo más tarde el ca rruaje se posó en tierra, rebotando sobre las enormes rue das, mientras los caballos sacudían su enorme cabeza y movían unos grandes ojos rojos.

Antes de que la puerta del carruaje se abriera, Harry vio que llevaba un escudo: dos varitas mágicas doradas cru zadas, con tres estrellas que surgían de cada una.

Un muchacho vestido con túnica de color azul pálido saltó del carruaje al suelo, hizo una inclinación, buscó con las manos durante un momento algo en el suelo del carruaje y desplegó una escalerilla dorada. Respetuosamente, retro cedió un paso. Entonces Harry vio un zapato negro brillan te, con tacón alto, que salía del interior del carruaje. Era un zapato del mismo tamaño que un trineo infantil. Al zapato le siguió, casi inmediatamente, la mujer más grande que Harry había visto nunca. Las dimensiones del carruaje y de los caballos quedaron inmediatamente explicadas. Algunos ahogaron un grito.

En toda su vida, Harry sólo había visto una persona tan gigantesca como aquella mujer, y ése era Hagrid. Le parecía que eran exactamente igual de altos, pero aun así (y tal vez porque estaba habituado a Hagrid) aquella mu jer —que ahora observaba desde el pie de la escalerilla a la multitud, que a su vez la miraba atónita a ella— pare cía aún más grande. Al dar unos pasos entró de lleno en la zona iluminada por la luz del vestíbulo, y ésta reveló un hermoso rostro de piel morena, unos ojos cristalinos gran des y negros, y una nariz afilada. Llevaba el pelo recogido por detrás, en la base del cuello, en un moño reluciente. Sus ropas eran de satén negro, y una multitud de cuentas de ópalo brillaban alrededor de la garganta y en sus grue sos dedos.

Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir. Los estudiantes, imi tando a su director, aplaudieron también, muchos de ellos de puntillas para ver mejor a la mujer.

Sonriendo graciosamente, ella avanzó hacia Dumbledo re y extendió una mano reluciente. Aunque Dumbledore era alto, apenas tuvo que inclinarse para besársela.

—Mi querida Madame Maxime —dijo—, bienvenida a Hogwarts.

—«Dumbledog» —repuso Madame Maxime, con una voz profunda—, «espego» que esté bien.

—En excelente forma, gracias —respondió Dumble dore.

—Mis alumnos —dijo Madame Maxime, señalando tras ella con gesto lánguido.

Harry, que no se había fijado en otra cosa que en Madame Maxime, notó que unos doce alumnos, chicos y chi cas, todos los cuales parecían hallarse cerca de los veinte años, habían salido del carruaje y se encontraban detrás de ella. Estaban tiritando, lo que no era nada extraño dado que las túnicas que llevaban parecían de seda fina, y ninguno de ellos tenía capa. Algunos se habían puesto bufandas o chales por la cabeza. Por lo que alcanzaba a distinguir Harry (ya que los tapaba la enorme sombra proyectada por Madame Maxime), todos miraban el castillo de Hogwarts con aprensión.

— ¿Ha llegado ya «Kagkagov»? —preguntó Madame Maxime.

—Se presentará de un momento a otro —aseguró Dum bledore—. ¿Prefieren esperar aquí para saludarlo o pasar a calentarse un poco?

—Lo segundo, me «paguece» —respondió Madame Ma xime—. «Pego» los caballos...

—Nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se encargará de ellos encantado —declaró Dumbledore—, en cuanto vuelva de solucionar una pequeña dificultad que le ha surgido con alguna de sus otras... obligaciones.

—Con los escregutos —le susurró Ron a Harry.

—Mis «cogceles guequieguen»... eh... una mano «pode gosa» —dijo Madame Maxime, como si dudara que un sim ple profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas fuera capaz de hacer el trabajo—. Son muy «fuegtes»...

—Le aseguro que Hagrid podrá hacerlo —dijo Dumble dore, sonriendo.

—Muy bien —asintió Madame Maxime, haciendo una leve inclinación—. Y, «pog favog», dígale a ese «pgofesog Haggid» que estos caballos solamente beben whisky de malta «pugo».

—Descuide —dijo Dumbledore, inclinándose a su vez.

—_Allons-y! _—les dijo imperiosamente Madame Ma xime a sus estudiantes, y los alumnos de Hogwarts se apartaron para dejarlos pasar y subir la escalinata de pie dra.

—¿Qué tamaño calculáis que tendrán los caballos de Durmstrang? —dijo Seamus Finnigan, inclinándose para dirigirse a Harry y Ron entre Lavender y Parvati.

—Si son más grandes que éstos, ni siquiera Hagrid podrá manejarlos —contestó Harry—. Y eso si no lo han atacado los escregutos. Me pregunto qué le habrá ocu rrido.

—A lo mejor han escapado —dijo Ron, esperanzado.

—¡Ah, no digas eso! —repuso Hermione, con un escalo frío—. Me imagino a todos esos sueltos por ahí...

Para entonces ya tiritaban de frío esperando la llega da de la representación de Durmstrang. La mayoría mira ba al cielo esperando ver algo. Durante unos minutos, el silencio sólo fue roto por los bufidos y el piafar de los enor mes caballos de Madame Maxime. Pero entonces...

—¿No oyes algo? —preguntó Ron repentinamente.

Harry escuchó. Un ruido misterioso, fuerte y extraño llegaba a ellos desde las tinieblas. Era un rumor amortigua do y un sonido de succión, como si una inmensa aspiradora pasara por el lecho de un río...

—¡El lago! —gritó Lee Jordan, señalando hacia él—. ¡Mirad el lago!

Desde su posición en lo alto de la ladera, desde la que se divisaban los terrenos del colegio, tenían una buena pers pectiva de la lisa superficie negra del agua. Y en aquellos momentos esta superficie no era lisa en absoluto. Algo se agitaba bajo el centro del lago. Aparecieron grandes burbu jas, y luego se formaron unas olas que iban a morir a las em barradas orillas. Por último surgió en medio del lago un remolino, como si al fondo le hubieran quitado un tapón gi gante...

Del centro del remolino comenzó a salir muy despacio lo que parecía un asta negra, y luego Harry vio las jar cias...

—¡Es un mástil! —exclamó.

Lenta, majestuosamente, el barco fue surgiendo del agua, brillando a la luz de la luna. Producía una extraña impresión de cadáver, como si fuera un barco hundido y resucitado, y las pálidas luces que relucían en las portillas da ban la impresión de ojos fantasmales. Finalmente, con un sonoro chapoteo, el barco emergió en su totalidad, balan ceándose en las aguas turbulentas, y comenzó a surcar el lago hacia tierra. Un momento después oyeron la caída de un ancla arrojada al bajío y el sordo ruido de una tabla ten dida hasta la orilla.

A la luz de las portillas del barco, vieron las siluetas de la gente que desembarcaba. Todos ellos, según le pareció a Harry, tenían la constitución de Crabbe y Goyle... pero lue go, cuando se aproximaron más, subiendo por la explanada hacia la luz que provenía del vestíbulo, vio que su corpulen cia se debía en realidad a que todos llevaban puestas unas capas de algún tipo de piel muy tupida. El que iba delante llevaba una piel de distinto tipo: lisa y plateada como su ca bello.

—¡Dumbledore! —gritó efusivamente mientras subía la ladera—. ¿Cómo estás, mi viejo compañero, cómo estás?

—¡Estupendamente, gracias, profesor Karkarov! —res pondió Dumbledore.

Karkarov tenía una voz pastosa y afectada. Cuando lle gó a una zona bien iluminada, vieron que era alto y delgado como Dumbledore, pero llevaba corto el blanco cabello, y la perilla (que terminaba en un pequeño rizo) no ocultaba del todo el mentón poco pronunciado. Al llegar ante Dumbledo re, le estrechó la mano.

—El viejo Hogwarts —dijo, levantando la vista hacia el castillo y sonriendo. Tenía los dientes bastante amarillos, y Harry observó que la sonrisa no incluía los ojos, que mante nían su expresión de astucia y frialdad—. Es estupendo es tar aquí, es estupendo... Viktor, ve para allá, al calor... ¿No te importa, Dumbledore? Es que Viktor tiene un leve res friado...

Karkarov indicó por señas a uno de sus estudiantes que se adelantara. Cuando el muchacho pasó, Harry vio su nariz, prominente y curva, y las espesas cejas negras. Para reconocer aquel perfil no necesitaba el golpe que Ron le dio en el brazo, ni tampoco que le murmurara al oído:

—¡Harry...! ¡Es Krum! - murmuro Ron con alegría

Harry solo asentia la cabeza, viendo a la comitiva completa de Durmstrang

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Ron asombrado cuando los alumnos de Hogwarts se calmaron del la llegada de los estudiantes de Durmstrang

- ¡Krum, Harry! ¡Es Viktor Krum!

—¡Ron, por Dios, no es más que un jugador de quidditch! —dijo Hermione.

Ron estuvo apunto de replicar cuando una chica de Ravenclaw grito

—Mire, allí vienes escobas— dijo y todos voltearon a ver al cielo y una gran cantidad de escobas venían hacia allí, cuando se acercaron, se veía una delegación de chicas con túnicas negras y sombreros en punta, muy parecidos a la ropa de McGona gall pero de distinto diseño.

Llegaron y se estacionaron en el espacio vacío muy cerca de los caballos de Beauxbatons, en fila ordenada y simétrica, en la delantera iba una mujer de cabello blanco y estatura mediana, que se acerco a Dumbledore y lo saludo respetuosamente.

—Es un placer conocerlo Dumbledore - Dijo la mujer- Su nombre ha llegado hasta muy lejos.

—Y hasta acá ha llegado el suyo Señorita Kackle , es un Honor conocerla y tener presente a su colegio - Respondió Dumbledore con cortesía

Harry se fijo que solo habían unas diez a doce chicas, todas tenían en la mano sus escobas y unos pequeños maletines negros, aun en el ambiente que estaba, el noto que ellas no tiritaban como las de Beauxbatons por lo que supuso que sus trajes eran mas gruesos y resistentes al frio.

Las chicas se reunieron con su directora e ingresaron al castillo de forma ordenada en una fila

Ahora solo faltaban tres delegaciones por llegar, Harry no imaginaba como llegarían, Ron a su lado especulaba que llegarían también espectacularmente, como los que ya llegaron en eso escucharon decir a Dumbledore

—Aquí llegan las tres últimas delegaciones - dijo en voz alta, todos voltearon a ver hacia los bosques donde aparecieron tres grupos muy distintos de chicos y caballos. La primera delegación en acercarse eran chicos con uniformes parecidos a los suyos, túnica negra y bordes dorados; en el carruaje central se hallaba un hombre que a primera vista, era muy parecido a Dumbledore; Cabello y barba, largas y blancas con una túnica bríllate de color verde, pero al acercarse se notaron sus diferencias, era un poco más grueso y bajo que Dumbledore y sus ojos carecían de su chispa. La segunda delegación era muy distinta a las otras, se asemejaban a los asiáticos, llevaban chaquetas verdes y en la primera fila se aproximaba su director, un hombre de semblante oscuro y siniestro, con túnica negra y un gran sombrero negro. Y posteriormente la ultima delegación que igualmente se asemejaban a los asiáticos, llevaban uniformes y chaquetas azules, con unas cintas en sus cabezas con un símbolo, que interpretó como su insignia, que viene a ser similar a un remolino, como en los precedentes, en la parte delantera, llegaba un carruaje donde se encontraban dos personas que llevaban vestimenta extraña de color verde a él le pareció extravagante, pero supuso que sería ropa de su pais.

Al llegar la primera delegación a la puerta, el Hombre parecido a Dumbledore, bajo y lo saludo efusivamente .

—Querido amigo, es un placer volver a verte - dijo dándole un gran abrazo

— Lo mismo digo yo, Crumbs es un placer volver a verte - respondió este con total naturalidad, Harry supuso que ya se habían conocido antes.

Los alumnos se iban dirigiendo a la entrada, siguiendo a su director, en eso Harry noto que estaban bajando ya los de la otra delegación, el hombre siniestro, fue el que bajo primero, la mayoría de la delegación al parecer se veía sorprendida por el catillo, pues lo miraban mucho, aunque también se notaba que a la par con Beauxbatons , todos tiritaba con frio, y cuando bajaron del carro Harry supo porque, La mayoría que eran chicas, su uniforme consistía en una pequeña falda, que el supone, no les ayuda a mantener el calor, aunque la mayoría de chicos de Hogwarts no se fijaban en eso, pues estaban muy distraídos, pues por la opinión de la mayoría de chicas las de ese colegio tenían muy poca ropa.

— Es un placer haber llegado a su magnífica Institución, Dumbledore-sama, espero que sea así la competencia - dijo el Hombre siniestro al acercarse a Dumbledore

— Y es un placer tener su precencia aqui tambien señor exorsista- dijo este con un tono muy diplomático.

La ultima delegación llego casi de inmediato que la segunda, Los Primeros en bajar de sus carruajes fueron dos hombres, uno que cabello castaño y una cicatriz en el rostro y otro de cabello plateado, (al principio Harry pensó que era Blanco, pero lo vio bien y era plateado), se dirijieron casi militarmente hacia Dumbledore y dijeron:

Konnichiwa, Dumbledore-Sama, es un honor participar de este gran torneo - Dijo el Hombre de la cicatriz en el rostro con una sonrisa amable

Y es un honor poder tener a su digna escuela aqui, pero seria mas grato que su directora llegara - Dijo Dumbledore alegremente

- Tsunade-sama, tenia muchas cosas que realizar, es por eso que nos envio de remplazo - Contesto el hombre de cabello plateado, Harry entonces se dio cuenta de por que ellos parecian mas jovenes que los demas, era por que no eran los directores.

Los alumnos de la delegación empezaron a bajar, a diferencia de la delegacion de asiaticos anteriores el uniforme de las chicas era mas conservador, una falda (mas larga que las anteriores) y chaqueta azul oscuro y los chicos pantalones y chaquetas, todos tenian un simbolo grabado en la espalda en forma se espiral, Harry se dio cuenta de que era el mismo simbolo que llebaban en las bandas de sus cabezas; Todos iban serios a excepcion de uno que decia.

- Woww, este lugar es tan grande, es tan grande como la montaña de los ...- no termino de decir la frase cuando una chica de Pelo rosa lo golpeo en la cabeza, y le dijo - Naruto, deja de hablar y continua caminando, tenemos que llegar al castillo - el chico de cabello rubio se agarraba la cabeza donde lo habian golpeado y decia - Que daño!, Sakura, no me golpees tan fuerte, yo solo veia el castillo - mientras seguia la chica al interior del castillo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, que les parece mi tercer capitulo, espero que les aya gustado, dejenme sus comentarios y diganmelo. =D<p>

* (Dice esto Sirio, pues Harry le habia querido mentir sobre lo que le habia dicho de la cicatris ; es del capitulo anterior (el del cannon))

- Vean en mi perfil, si no saben como son los uniformes de las escuelas participantes; son para que se hagan una idea (Estan unos Links que los direccionaran a las imagenes) :P.


	4. El Caliz de Fuego Parte I

Capitulo 4: El Caliz de Fuego Parte I

Cuando volvían a cruzar el vestíbulo con el resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, de camino al Gran Comedor, Harry vio a Lee Jordan dando saltos en vertical para poder distinguir la nuca de Krum. Unas chicas de sexto revolvían en sus bolsillos mientras caminaban.

—¡Ah, es increíble, no llevo ni una simple pluma! ¿Crees que accedería a firmarme un autógrafo en el som brero con mi lápiz de labios?

—¡Pero bueno! —bufó Hermione muy altanera al ade lantar a las chicas, que habían empezado a pelearse por el lápiz de labios.

—Voy a intentar conseguir su autógrafo —dijo Ron—. No llevarás una pluma, ¿verdad, Harry?

—Las dejé todas en la mochila —contestó.

Se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ron puso mucho interés en sentarse orientado hacia la puerta de entrada, porque Krum y sus compañeros de Durmstrang seguían amontonados junto a ella sin saber dónde sentarse. Los alumnos de Beauxbatons se habían puesto en la mesa de Ravenclaw y observaban el Gran Comedor con expresión crítica. Tres de ellos se sujetaban aún bufandas o chales en torno a la cabeza; las chicas de la ropa negra se sentaron en la mesa de _Hufflepuff _con los asiaticos de ropa verde; los cuales la mayoria dejaron de temblar; aunque se veia algunos todavia haciendolo; Las dos ultimas escuelas se sentaron en su mesa; los que tenian el parecido uniforme; se fundian, pues parecian del mismo _Gryffindor; muchos de ellos conversaban animadamente con algunos de ellos; Los asiatico encanbio parecian menos conversadores aunque se veia a aquel chico de cabellos rubio conversando con una chica que estaba en su costado que era de la otra escuela_

—No hace tanto frío —dijo Hermione en tono molesto al ver a las de Beauxbatons y a algunad del las de uniforme verde —. ¿Por qué no han traído capa?

—¡Aquí! ¡Ven a sentarte aquí! —decía Ron entre dien tes—. ¡Aquí! Hermione, hazte a un lado para hacerle sitio...

—¿Qué?

—Demasiado tarde —se lamentó Ron con amargura.

Viktor Krum y sus compañeros de Durmstrang se ha bían colocado en la mesa de Slytherin. Harry vio que Mal foy, Crabbe y Goyle parecían muy ufanos por este hecho. En el instante en que miró, Malfoy se inclinaba un poco para dirigirse a Krum.

—Sí, muy bien, hazle la pelota, Malfoy —dijo Ron de forma mordaz—. Apuesto algo a que Krum no tarda en ca larte... Seguro que tiene montones de gente lisonjeándolo todo el día... ¿Dónde creéis que dormirán? Podríamos hacer le sitio en nuestro dormitorio, Harry... No me importaría dejarle mi cama: yo puedo dormir en una plegable.

Hermione exhaló un sonoro resoplido.

—Parece que están mucho más contentos que los de Beauxbatons —comentó Harry.

Los alumnos de Durmstrang se quitaban las pesadas pieles y miraban con expresión de interés el negro techo lle no de estrellas. Dos de ellos cogían los platos y las copas de oro y los examinaban, aparentemente muy impresionados.

En el fondo, en la mesa de los profesores, Filch, el conserje, estaba añadiendo sillas. Como la ocasión lo merecía, llevaba puesto su frac viejo y enmohecido. Harry se sor prendió de verlo añadir nueve sillas, dos a un lado de Dumbledore y luego las otras seis.

—Pero sólo hay siete profesores más —se extrañó Harry—. ¿Por qué Filch pone mas sillas? ¿Quién más va a venir?

—¿Eh? —dijo Ron un poco ido. Seguía observando a Krum con avidez.

Habiendo entrado todos los alumnos en el Gran Comedor y una vez sentados a las mesas de sus respectivas casas, em pezaron a entrar en fila los profesores, que se encaminaron a la mesa del fondo y ocuparon sus asientos. Los últimos en la fila eran el profesor Dumbledore; el profesor Karkarov; Madame Maxime, el profeson Crumb, El señor exorcista; La profesora Cackle y los dos profesores asiaticos. Al ver aparecer a su directora, los alumnos de Beauxbatons se pusieron inmediatamente en pie. Algunos de los de Hogwarts se rieron. El grupo de Beauxbatons no pa reció avergonzarse en absoluto, y no volvió a ocupar sus asientos hasta que Madame Maxime se hubo sentado a la iz quierda de Dumbledore. Éste, sin embargo, permaneció en pie, y el silencio cayó sobre el Gran Comedor.

—Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, fantasmas y, muy especialmente, buenas noches a nuestros huéspedes —dijo Dumbledore, dirigiendo una sonrisa a los estudiantes extranjeros—. Es para mi un placer daros la bienveni da a Hogwarts. Deseo que vuestra estancia aquí os resulte al mismo tiempo confortable y placentera, y confío en que así sea.

Una de las chicas de Beauxbatons, que seguía aferran do la bufanda con que se envolvía la cabeza, profirió lo que inconfundiblemente era una risa despectiva.

—¡Nadie te obliga a quedarte! —susurró Hermione, irritada con ella.

—El Torneo quedará oficialmente abierto al final del banquete —explicó Dumbledore—. ¡Ahora os invito a todos a comer, a beber y a disfrutar como si estuvierais en vuestra casa!

Se sentó, y Harry vio que Karkarov se inclinaba inme diatamente hacia él y trababan conversación.

Como de costumbre, las fuentes que tenían delante se llenaron de comida. Los elfos domésticos de las cocinas pa recían haber tocado todos los registros. Ante ellos tenían la mayor variedad de platos que Harry hubiera visto nunca, incluidos algunos que eran evidentemente extranjeros.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Ron, señalando una larga sopera llena de una especie de guiso de marisco que había al lado de un familiar pastel de carne y riñones.

—Bullabesa —repuso Hermione.

—Por si acaso, tuya —replicó Ron.

—Es un plato francés —explicó Hermione—. Lo probé en vacaciones, este verano no, el anterior, y es muy rica.

—Te creo sin necesidad de probarla —dijo Ron sirviéndose pastel.

El Gran Comedor parecía mucho más lleno de lo usual. Quizá fuera porque sus uniformes, que eran de colores diferentes, destacaban muy claramente contra el negro de las túnicas de Hogwarts. Una vez desprendidos de sus pieles, los alumnos de Durmstrang mostraban túnicas de color rojo sangre.

A los veinte minutos de banquete, Hagrid entró furtivamente en el Gran Comedor a través de la puerta que estaba situada detrás de la mesa de los profesores. Ocupó su silla en un extremo de la mesa y saludó a Harry, Ron y Hermione con la mano vendada.

—¿Están bien los escregutos, Hagrid? —le preguntó Harry.

—Prosperando —respondió Hagrid, muy contento.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que prosperan —dijo Ron en voz baja—. Parece que por fin han encontrado algo de comer que les gusta, ¿verdad? ¡Los dedos de Hagrid!

En aquel momento dijo una voz:

—«Pegdonad», ¿no «queguéis» _bouillabaisse_?

Se trataba de la misma chica de Beauxbatons que se había reído durante el discurso de Dumbledore. Al fin se ha bía quitado la bufanda. Una larga cortina de pelo rubio plateado le caía casi hasta la cintura. Tenía los ojos muy azules y los dientes muy blancos y regulares.

Ron se puso colorado. La miró, abrió la boca para con testar, pero de ella no salió nada más que un débil gorjeo.

—Puedes llevártela —le dijo Harry, acercándole a la chica la sopera.

—¿Habéis «tegminado» con ella?

—Sí —repuso Ron sin aliento—. Sí, es deliciosa.

La chica cogió la sopera y se la llevó con cuidado a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Ron seguía mirándola con ojos desorbi tados, como si nunca hubiera visto una chica. Harry se echó a reír, y el sonido de su risa pareció sacar a Ron de su ensi mismamiento.

—¡Es una veela! —le dijo a Harry con voz ronca.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo es! —repuso Hermione áspe ramente—. No veo que nadie más se haya quedado mirán dola con la boca abierta como un idiota.

Pero no estaba totalmente en lo cierto. Cuando la chica cruzó el Gran Comedor muchos chicos volvieron la cabeza, y algunos se quedaban sin habla, igual que Ron.

—¡Te digo que no es una chica normal! —exclamó Ron, haciéndose a un lado para verla mejor—. ¡Las de Hogwarts no están tan bien!

—En Hogwarts las hay que están muy bien —contestó Harry, sin pensar. Daba la casualidad de que Cho Chang estaba sentada a unas pocas sillas de distancia de la chica del pelo plateado.

—Cuando podáis apartar la vista de ahí —dijo Hermio ne

Las miradas se dirijieron a otra chica que se habia levantado de su asiento; tenia el cabello azul, era de la escuela asiatica de ropa verde; se dirijio a la mesa de _Gryffindor _hacia los otros asiaticos y se acerco hacia un chico de cabello negro.

— Me pasarian es Shō-yu; en nuestra mesa se han acabado— dijo la chica; a quien muchos de los de _Gryffindor y de la otra escuela se exaltaron por sus "atributos"; Ron se habia quedado con una mueca mas grande en el rostro ; los unicos que no perecian muy exaltados eran los de la otra escuela asiatica; el muchacho a quien habia hablado tampoco parecia exaltado; el cual le dio uno de los platos de la mesa y la chica se fue recibiendo miradas de las demas escuelas; Aunque las chicas de _Beauxbatons parecian molestas.

— !Merlin! las chicas del extranjeron son guapisimas - dijo Ron aun viendo a la ultima chica en ir

— !uhg! - dijo Hermione distrayendo a Ron - Dejad de ver eso y mirad quien llego

Señaló la mesa de los profesores, donde ya se habían ocupado los dos asientos vacíos. Ludo Bagman y el se ñor Crouch; el jefe de Percy, estaban sen tados al otro lado de Dumbledore ,

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.

—Son los que han organizado el Torneo de los magos, ¿no? —repuso Hermione—. Supongo que querían estar presentes en la inauguración.

Cuando llegaron los postres, vieron también algunos dulces extraños. Ron examinó detenidamente una especie de crema pálida.

Una vez limpios los platos de oro, Dumbledore volvió a levantarse. Todos en el Gran Comedor parecían emociona dos y nerviosos. Con un estremecimiento, Harry se pregun tó qué iba a suceder a continuación. Unos asientos más allá, Fred y George se inclinaban hacia delante, sin despegar los ojos de Dumbledore.

—Ha llegado el momento —anunció Dumbledore, son riendo a la multitud de rostros levantados hacia él—. El Torneo de los magos va a dar comienzo. Me gustaría pronunciar unas palabras para explicar algunas cosas an tes de que traigan el cofre...

—¿El qué? —murmuró Harry.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—... sólo para aclarar en qué consiste el procedimiento que vamos a seguir. Pero antes, para aquellos que no los co nocéis, permitidme que os presente al señor Bartemius Crouch, director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional —hubo un asomo de aplauso cortés—, y al se ñor Ludo Bagman, director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos.

Aplaudieron mucho más a Bagman que a Crouch, tal vez a causa de su fama como golpeador de quidditch, o tal vez simplemente porque tenía un aspecto mucho más simpático. Bagman agradeció los aplausos con un jovial gesto de la mano, mientras que Bartemius Crouch no saludó ni sonrió al ser presentado. Al recordarlo vestido con su impecable traje en los Mundiales de quidditch, Harry pensó que no le pegaba la túnica de mago. El bigote de cepillo y la raya del pelo, tan recta, resultaban muy raros junto al pelo y la bar ba de Dumbledore, que eran largos y blancos.

—Los señores Bagman y Crouch han trabajado sin des canso durante los últimos meses en los preparativos del Tor neo de los magos —continuó Dumbledore—, y estarán conmigo, con Los profesores de las escuelas en el tribunal que juzgará los esfuerzos de los campeones.

A la mención de la palabra «campeones», la atención de los alumnos aumentó aún más.

Quizá Dumbledore percibió el repentino silencio, por que sonrió mientras decía:

—Señor Filch, si tiene usted la bondad de traer el cofre...

Filch, que había pasado inadvertido pero permanecía atento en un apartado rincón del Gran Comedor, se acercó a Dumbledore con una gran caja de madera con joyas incrus tadas. Parecía extraordinariamente vieja. De entre los alum nos se alzaron murmullos de interés y emoción. Dennis Creevey se puso de pie sobre la silla para ver bien, pero era tan pequeño que su cabeza apenas sobresalía de las demás.

—Los señores Crouch y Bagman han examinado ya las instrucciones para las pruebas que los campeones tendrán que afrontar —dijo Dumbledore mientras Filch colocaba con cuidado el cofre en la mesa, ante él—, y han dispuesto todos los preparativos necesarios para ellas. Habrá cinco pruebas, espaciadas en el curso escolar, que medirán a los campeones en muchos aspectos diferentes: sus habilidades mágicas, su osadía, sus dotes de deducción y, por supuesto, su capacidad para sortear el peligro.

Ante esta última palabra, en el Gran Comedor se hizo un silencio tan absoluto que nadie parecía respirar.

—Como todos sabéis, en el Torneo siete cam peones —continuó Dumbledore con tranquilidad—, uno por cada colegio participante. Se puntuará la perfección con que lleven a cabo cada una de las pruebas y el campeón que des pués de la quinta tarea haya obtenido la puntuación más alta se alzará con la Copa de los magos. Los campeo nes serán elegidos por un juez imparcial: el cáliz de fuego.

Dumbledore sacó la varita mágica y golpeó con ella tres veces en la parte superior del cofre. La tapa se levantó lenta mente con un crujido. Dumbledore introdujo una mano para sacar un gran cáliz de madera toscamente tallada. No habría llamado la atención de no ser porque estaba lleno hasta el borde de unas temblorosas llamas de color blanco azulado.

Dumbledore cerró el cofre y con cuidado colocó el cáliz sobre la tapa, para que todos los presentes pudieran verlo bien.

—Todo el que quiera proponerse para campeón tiene que escribir su nombre y el de su colegio en un trozo de per gamino con letra bien clara, y echarlo al cáliz —explicó Dumbledore—. Los aspirantes a campeones disponen de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo. Mañana, festividad de Halloween, por la noche, el cáliz nos devolverá los nombres de los siete campeones a los que haya considerado más dignos de representar a sus colegios. Esta misma noche el cáliz quedará expuesto en el vestíbulo, accesible a todos aquellos que quieran competir.

»Para asegurarme de que ningún estudiante menor de edad sucumbe a la tentación —prosiguió Dumbledore—, trazaré una raya de edad alrededor del cáliz de fuego una vez que lo hayamos colocado en el vestíbulo. No podrá cru zar la línea nadie que no haya cumplido los diecisiete años.

»Por último, quiero recalcar a todos los que estén pen sando en competir que hay que meditar muy bien antes de entrar en el Torneo. Cuando el cáliz de fuego haya seleccio nado a un campeón, él o ella estarán obligados a continuar en el Torneo hasta el final. Al echar vuestro nombre en el cáliz de fuego estáis firmando un contrato mágico de tipo vinculante. Una vez convertido en campeón, nadie puede arrepentirse. Así que debéis estar muy seguros antes de ofrecer vuestra candidatura. Y ahora me parece que ya es hora de ir a la cama. Buenas noches a todos.

—¡Una raya de edad! —dijo Fred Weasley con ojos chis peantes de camino hacia la puerta que daba al vestíbulo—. Bueno, creo que bastará con una poción envejecedora para burlarla. Y, una vez que el nombre de alguien esté en el cá liz, ya no podrán hacer nada. Al cáliz le da igual que uno tenga diecisiete años o no.

—Pero no creo que nadie menor de diecisiete años ten ga ninguna posibilidad —objetó Hermione—. No hemos aprendido bastante...

—Habla por ti —replicó George—. Tú lo vas a intentar, ¿no, Harry?

Harry pensó un momento en la insistencia de Dumble dore en que nadie se ofreciera como candidato si no había cumplido los diecisiete años, pero luego volvió a imaginarse a sí mismo ganando el Torneo de los magos... Se pre guntó hasta qué punto se enfadaría Dumbledore si alguien por debajo de los diecisiete hallaba la manera de cruzar la raya de edad...

—¿Dónde está? —dijo Ron, que no escuchaba una pala bra de la conversación, porque escrutaba la multitud para ver dónde se encontraba Krum—. Dumbledore no ha dicho nada de dónde van a dormir los de Durmstrang, ¿verdad?

Pero su pregunta quedó respondida al instante. Habían llegado a la altura de la mesa de Slytherin, y Karkarov les metía prisa en aquel momento a sus alumnos.

—Al barco, vamos —les decía—. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Viktor? ¿Has comido bastante? ¿Quieres que pida que te preparen un ponche en las cocinas?

Harry vio que Krum negaba con la cabeza mientras se ponía su capa de pieles.

—Profesor, a mí sí me gustaría tomar un ponche —dijo otro de los alumnos de Durmstrang.

—No te lo he ofrecido a ti, Poliakov —contestó con brus quedad Karkarov, de cuyo rostro había desaparecido todo aire paternal—. Ya veo que has vuelto a mancharte de co mida la pechera de la túnica, niño indeseable...

Karkarov se volvió y marchó hacia la puerta por delante de sus alumnos. Llegó a ella exactamente al mismo tiempo que Harry, Ron y Hermione, y Harry se detuvo para cederle el paso.

—Gracias —dijo Karkarov despreocupadamente, echán dole una mirada.

Y de repente Karkarov se quedó como helado. Volvió a mirar a Harry y dejó los ojos fijos en él, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Detrás de su director, también se detuvie ron los alumnos de Durmstrang. Muy lentamente, los ojos de Karkarov fueron ascendiendo por la cara de Harry hasta llegar a la cicatriz. También sus alumnos observaban a Harry con curiosidad. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry veía en sus caras la expresión de haber caído en la cuenta de algo. El chico que se había manchado de comida la pechera le dio un codazo a la chica que estaba a su lado y señaló sin disi mulo la frente de Harry.

—Sí, es Harry Potter —dijo desde detrás de ellos una voz gruñona.

El profesor Karkarov se dio la vuelta. _Ojoloco _Moody es taba allí, apoyando todo su peso en el bastón y observando con su ojo mágico, sin parpadear, al director de Durmstrang.

Ante los ojos de Harry, Karkarov palideció y le dirigió a Moody una mirada terrible, mezcla de furia y miedo.

—¡Tú! —exclamó, mirando a Moody como si no diera crédito a sus ojos.

—Sí, yo —contestó Moody muy serio—. Y, a no ser que tengas algo que decirle a Potter, Karkarov, deberías salir. Estás obstruyendo el paso.

Era cierto. La mitad de los alumnos que había en el Gran Comedor aguardaban tras ellos, y se ponían de punti llas para ver qué era lo que ocasionaba el atasco.

Sin pronunciar otra palabra, el profesor Karkarov salió con sus alumnos. Moody clavó los ojos en su espalda y, con un gesto de intenso desagrado, lo siguió con la vista hasta que se alejó.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ahí esta el cuarto capitulo; Gracias por leer mi historia, ahora voy ha actualizar mas seguido, en el siguiente capitulo voy a poner la versión de los personajes de las series; como ven ellos llegar :D<p> 


	5. Otras Vistas

**Otra Vista**

**_Callejón_****_ Diagon – Horas antes-Konoha School_**

Los once de Konoha habían llegado a callejos diagon, después de largas horas de viaje (Tomaron la ruta muggle) La mayoría estaban cansados a excepción de dos, Naruto estaba tan emocionado que ya Sakura le había dado "Correctivos" Varias veces y aun así no paraba de estar un poco eufórico, a la par Lee también estaba emocionado y mas eufórico que el rubio; Sakura se había retirado con Ino y conversaban alegremente, mientras como siempre los demás solo observaban los pequeños desvaríos de Naruto y Lee. Apenas llegaron los Senseiʹs (Kakashi y Iruka) todos fueron a comprar varitas y el anillo traductor que le había dicho Tsunade; luego finalmente se compraron algunos libros para estar informados de este lugar; Saliendo, como habían informado a Kakashi e Iruka, fueron a buscar a un tal Hagrid, que los pondría en un transporte hacia Hogwarts; y fue fácil encontrarlo, el medio gigante estaba alegremente con un cartel que decía "Para Hogwarts", allí vieron al parecer a otras escuelas pues dos grupos con distintos uniformes, parados cerca de Hagrid , el los llevo a un tren el cual dijo que los llevaría hasta allá.

Dentro del tren todos los de Konoha optaron por tener un mismo compartimento, también Hagrid le había informado que al llegar les avisarían. Naruto luego de un tiempo de viaje decidió ir a pasear por el tren, pues estaba aburrido, Salió caminando por el pasillo y escucho unas voces:

— Alex, que te había dicho de jugarle bromas al profesor Crumbs ahora el pobre se tuvo que cambiar de ropa por tu culpa — dijo al parecer un chico

— Pero que dices si fue graciosísimo, las bombas de pinturas son clásicas; viste su cara —dijo una chica, que el supone es la tal Alex, y el se identificaba un poco con ella, el también creía que las bombas de pintura era un clásico en bromas; así que fue a ese compartimiento a ver si podía conversar con esos chicos; al entrar vio a una chica al parecer un poco menor que él, y dos chicos, una de su misma edad y otro pequeño.

— Disculpe, estaba buscando un compartimiento vacio, puedo sentarme con ustedes — Dijo Naruto mintiendo descaradamente

— Claro, acá hay sitio para muchos — dijo el chico

Después de esto, empezaron a conversar y vieron que tenían mucho en común (Naruto y Alex con Max con lo de las bromas), aunque a Justin no le agrado, este quiso conversar sobre las escuelas y le pregunto algunas cosas de su escuela "Konoha", pero él no quería hablar de eso, al resto del viaje Alex, Max y Naruto conversaron sobre travesuras y el odio a la escuela.

Ya cuando el tren se fue deteniendo, Naruto se despidió del grupo, y se fue a sus compañeros de Konoha, feliz de haber hecho nuevos amigos

**_Callejón Diagon –Yokai Garden_**

El club del periódico había llegado al callejo diagon, junto con la delegación de brujas (En la academia yokai no había magos); casi inmediatamente la mayoría de ellas quiso comprar libros y artefactos mágico, incluida en este grupo estaba Yukari, quien estaba muy emocionada por el viaje, fueron de tienda en tienda, donde ella se compro una gran cantidad de libros que lo hiso desaparecer con si varita, para asombro de Tsukune, el cual estaba impresionado, no podía creer que hubiese comunidades de magos tan grandes en el mundo, pues así había sido informado por Rubí. Por su lado Moka seguía junto a Tsukune al grupo, aun pensando en el viaje, ella quería pasarla bien con él; aunque también estaban las dos chicas, Kurumu y Mizore, quienes estaban en un pequeño duelo de miradas pues al no estar Yukari para molestar a Kurumu esta había fijado su atención en la chica de hielo. Y nos falta mencionar al lobo pervertido, Ginei estaba tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra a todas las chicas bonitas que pasaban por ahí aunque se quejaba de las túnicas largas que la mayoría utilizaba.

Luego que la mayoría del grupo se calmara, fueron siguiendo a Rubí, hacia donde había un hombre muy grande, al cual Yukari dijo que era parte yokai, este hombre les dijo que esperaran a otro grupo que faltaba de otra escuela, ahí se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos, pues a su costado estaban unos chicos de otra escuela, que llevaba unas túnicas negras.

Llegando al tren el grupo del periódico opto por sentarse alejado del grupo de Brujas, excluyendo al pervertido de Ginei, quien se fue a buscar chicas bonitas por el tren; Tsukune y las chicas se sentaron en un compartimiento vacio, y viajaron tranquilamente hacia Hogwarts.

**_Callejón Diagon –Tech de Magia_**

La mayoría del tech estaba emocionado por el viaje, aunque eso excluía a cierta Chica que pensaba que era una tontería de viaje escolar, ella y sus hermanos, uno de los cuales la estaba regañando por lo que había hecho hace algunas horas, la situación es esta.

Ella estaba aburrida esperando a llegar al profesor Crumbs, así que apenas llego le hiso un hechizo para explotar unas bromas de pintura que había traído, el resultado fue que el profesor tuvo que cambiarse de ropa, y ella estaba casi muerta de risa al ver su cara de asombro por la pintura en su ropa

Justin aun le regaño en todo el viaje, aunque fueron unos segundos ya que usaron el transporte mágico, pero igual ella estaba molesta; Cuando llegaron al supuesto callejón fueron a donde estaba un hombre grade que los llevo a un tren para el viaje a Hogwarts, Justin quería ir con un grupo pero Alex no quería así que al final obtuvieron un compartimento para los tres hermanos, luego de unos minutos en los cuales Justin se volvió a acordar del incidente con el profesor Crumbs, llego al compartimento un chico que quería sentarse con ellos, ella al principio creyó que se trataba de otro cerebrito como su hermano, pero estaba totalmente equivocada, al parecer tenían en común el gusto de las bromas, el les conto que venía de una escuela llamada "Konoha" y de allí vario la conversación a los tipos de bromas que habían hecho n su vidas para el disgusto de Justin, al final el chico se tuvo que ir con su compañeros pues el tren se estaba deteniendo, por lo cual supo que habían llegado a Hogwarts.

**_Carruaje hacia Hogwarts – Konoha School_**

Luego de que Naruto había vuelto de su pequeño viaje por el tren llego donde estaban sus compañeros y se reunieron para bajar del tren, los once llegaron unos carruajes que les parecieron extraños pero no dijeron nada; Todos subieron al segundo carruaje y los senseiʹs al primero y partieron rumbo a Hogwarts.

**_Carruaje hacia Hogwarts – Yokai Garden_**

Al llegar a Hogwarts todos bajaron del tren y se reagruparon con el grupo general, ya en el grupo fueron hacia sus carruajes y la mayoría se sorprendió en ver al Director ya ubicado en un carruaje delantero, pero no dijeron mucho; luego de subir al carruaje partieron a Hogwarts.

**_Carruaje hacia Hogwarts – Tech de Magia_**

Los hermanos Russo luego de escuchar el silbato del tren bajaron y se reunieron con el grupo del tech, luego se ubicaron en un carruaje extraño, con el director Crumbs a la cabeza, y fueron hacia Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Visión general<em>**

Los grupos luego de bajar de sus carruajes y entrar al castillo seguían a sus respectivos directores hacia el comedor, con lo cual los tres grupos casi llegaron juntos ; allí Naruto estando muy emocionado por estar en tan magnífico castillo corrió separándose de su grupo, en eso se volvió a encontrar con los chicos que vio en el tren; Alex y Max; y cuando llegaron a Comedor, sus grupos casualmente se sentaron en la misma mesa; la cual llevaba uniformes con filos dorados como la escuela de estos; Naruto se sentó entre Max y Alex para conversar; Del lado de Max comenzaron a Sentarse la delegación de Konoha; donde estaba una Sakura amarga al ver el intercambio de palabras de su compañero rubio con esa chica; sin saber que había un cierto pelinegro con su mismo humor pero razones un poco diferente, este era Justin Russo quien no confiaba del todo en ese Rubio el cual conversaba con su hermana así que se sentó al frente de ellos para vigilarlos.

En otro lugar del comedor, más específicamente en la mesa dedicada a los Leales Hufflepuff se vivía una situación particular; luego de que las chicas y dos chicos del Yokai Garden decidieran sentarse allí hubo un pequeño problema con el grupo del periódico; Tsukune se había sentado y a su lado derecho estaba Moka y tres de las otras chicas; Mizore, Kurumu y Yukari, querían sentarse del lado izquierdo, finalmente gano el lugar Yukari quien había logrado conjurar unos jarrones pequeños que distrajeron a las otras dos y ella aprovecho para sentarse; Kurumu en ese mismo instante se sentó frente a Tsukune y finalmente Mizore se sentó al lado de esta y estaban en un duelo de miradas en cual se rompió cuando escucharon a el director de Hogwarts hablar.

Lugo del pequeño discurso dado por el director, todos empezaron a comer pues las mesas se habían llenado de deliciosa comida; todos comían alegremente, muchos charlaban como lo hacia nuestro querido Naruto, con sus nuevos Amigos; Alex y Max; otros comían tranquilamente como los otros diez shinobis restantes de la hoja; y otros en pequeñas peleas como el grupo del periódico de la academia Yokai; en eso ha Kurumu le paso algo extraño, vio directamente hacia una chica que caminaba había una mesa que estaba a la derecha de la que se encontraban y dijo – Veela… - en medio de un susurro que fue inexplicable para el grupo, en eso Yukari recordó algo de sus libros y comento.

—Ahora que recuerdo, creo que leí en alguna parte que las Veelas y los Succubucos, son enemigos naturales, puesto que ambos utilizan el encanto hacia los del sexo opuesto para sobrevivir — Término diciendo la pequeña bruja

Casi inmediatamente Kurumu que había visto a la chica de cabellos plateados y dedujo por que había hecho el pequeño desfile que había hecho se dijo a sí misma — Una Veela no me ha de ganar, lo que hace ella yo lo puedo hacer mejor—así que se levanto y se dirigió hacia la misma mesa pero un poco más abajo donde veía más gente de su patria y dijo al acercarse —Me pasarían es Shō-yu; en nuestra mesa se han acabado – con lo cual le dieron el entremés y ella volvió a su asiento pero con paso lento, así ella escucho lo que esto producido en la comunidad de alumnos y ella pensó – Esa Veela no me gano, yo soy mejor que ella – y alegremente se sentó de vuelta en su mesa junto a su "Destino" y a los demás quienes la veían confusos pero luego procedieron a seguir comiendo.

Lugo del anuncio del Cáliz de fuego las reacciones fueron un poco encontradas; Cierta pequeña bruja del Yokai Garden abucheo lo de la línea de edad, y se dijo a si misma que ella lograría entrar a esa competencia; en otro lado, la hechicera Alex, comento el mal gusto de no dejar entrar a los menores de diecisiete años, seculada por un Naruto, el cual dijo que si eres capaz eres posible competidor; pero todos los decían a su grupo.

Luego de terminar de comer todos invitados se retiraron siguiendo a sus directores a sus Habitaciones dadas a cada grupo.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, y que me perdonen por demorar mucho en la actualización, se me bloquearon las ideas, prometo la siguiente actualización para el lunes, También quiero dar gracias a<p>

Meredith Black Vampire : Gracias por las ideas, también pienso juntar a los gemelos y Alex, pero primero haré que se junte con Naruto; desde luego nada romántico, no se hacer romances, solo sera una buena amistad, y lo de los alguno de los ambus de Konoha, creo que Lee y otros se harán amigos con los del Youkai Garden, y como veras en esta pagina va ha ver un pequeño enfrentamiento entre Succubucos y Veelas.

Prixychan : Gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi desvario plasmado en historia; Gracias.


	6. El Caliz de Fuego Parte II

**Chapter 5: El caliz de fuego parte 2**

A la mañana siguiente todos los grupos habían estado mas descansados, el grupo de Konoha se había levantada al amanecer para recorrer el nuevo entorno, a excepción de un nuestro rubio favorito que se había quedado despierto hasta tarde conversando con los de la otra escuela, y aun los esfuerzos de Sakura y los otros ninjas, no habían logrado despertarle, al final se rindieron y lo dejaron descansar.

Luego se decidieron a separarse por en grupos de dos: Sakura con Lee iban a recorrer los pasillos de Gryffindor; Tenten y Neji iban a Slytherin; Kiba y Hinata a Hufflepuff, Shino y Chouji a Ravenclaw; finalmente Ino y Shikamaru investigarían las rutas de acceso y salidas.

Era sábado, lo normal habría sido que la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts

bajaran tarde a desayunar. Sin embargo, Harry, Ron y Hermione no fueron los únicos

que se levantaron mucho antes de lo habitual en días de fiesta. Al bajar al vestíbulo

vieron a unas veinte personas agrupadas allí, algunas comiendo tostadas, y todas

contemplando el cáliz de fuego. Lo habían colocado en el centro del vestíbulo, encima

del taburete sobre el que se ponía el Sombrero Seleccionador. En el suelo, a su

alrededor, una fina línea de color dorado formaba un círculo de tres metros de radio.

—¿Ya ha dejado alguien su nombre? —le preguntó Ron algo nervioso a una de

tercero.

—Todos los de Durmstrang —contestó ella—. Pero de momento no he visto a ninguno de Hogwarts.

—Seguro que lo hicieron ayer después de que los demás nos acostamos —dijo

Harry—. Yo lo habría hecho así si me fuera a presentar: preferiría que no me viera

nadie. ¿Y si el cáliz te manda a freír espárragos?

Alguien se reía detrás de Harry. Al volverse, vio a Fred, George y Lee Jordan que

bajaban corriendo la escalera. Los tres parecían muy nerviosos.

—Ya está —les dijo Fred a Harry, Ron y Hermione en tono triunfal—. Acabamos

de tomárnosla.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Ron.

—La poción envejecedora, cerebro de mosquito —respondió Fred.

—Una gota cada uno —explicó George, frotándose las manos con júbilo—. Sólo

necesitamos ser unos meses más viejos.

—Si uno de nosotros gana, repartiremos el premio entre los tres —añadió Lee, con

una amplia sonrisa.

—No estoy muy convencida de que funcione, ¿sabéis? Seguro que Dumbledore ha

pensado en eso —les advirtió Hermione.

Fred, George y Lee no le hicieron caso.

—¿Listos? —les dijo Fred a los otros dos, temblando de emoción—. Entonces,

vamos. Yo voy primero...

Harry observó, fascinado, cómo Fred se sacaba del bolsillo un pedazo de

pergamino con las palabras: «Fred Weasley, Hogwarts.» Fred avanzó hasta el borde de

la línea y se quedó allí, balanceándose sobre las puntas de los pies como un saltador de

trampolín que se dispusiera a tirarse desde veinte metros de altura. Luego, observado

por todos los que estaban en el vestíbulo, tomó aire y dio un paso para cruzar la línea.

Durante una fracción de segundo, Harry creyó que el truco había funcionado.

George, desde luego, también lo creyó, porque profirió un grito de triunfo y avanzó tras

Fred. Pero al momento siguiente se oyó un chisporroteo, y ambos hermanos se vieron

expulsados del círculo dorado como si los hubiera echado un invisible lanzador de peso.

Cayeron al suelo de fría piedra a tres metros de distancia, haciéndose bastante daño, y

para colmo sonó un «¡plin!» y a los dos les salió de repente la misma barba larga y

blanca.

En el vestíbulo, todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas. Incluso Fred y George se rieron

al ponerse en pie y verse cada uno la barba del otro.

—Os lo advertí —dijo la voz profunda de alguien que parecía estar divirtiéndose, y

todo el mundo se volvió para ver salir del Gran Comedor al profesor Dumbledore.

Examinó a Fred y George con los ojos brillantes—. Os sugiero que vayáis los dos a ver

a la señora Pomfrey. Está atendiendo ya a la señorita Fawcett, de Ravenclaw, y al señor

Summers, de Hufflepuff, que también decidieron envejecerse un poquito. Aunque tengo

que decir que me gusta más vuestra barba que la que les ha salido a ellos.

Fred y George salieron para la enfermería acompañados por Lee, que se partía de

risa, y Harry, Ron y Hermione, que también se reían con ganas, entraron a desayunar.

Habían cambiado la decoración del Gran Comedor. Como era Halloween, una nube

de murciélagos vivos revoloteaba por el techo encantado mientras cientos de calabazas

lanzaban macabras sonrisas desde cada rincón. Se encaminaron hacia donde estaban

Dean y Seamus, que hablaban sobre los estudiantes de Hogwarts que tenían diecisiete

años o más y que podrían intentar participar.

—Corre por ahí el rumor de que Warrington se ha levantado temprano para echar el

pergamino con su nombre —le dijo Dean a Harry—. Sí, hombre, ese tío grande de

Slytherin que parece un oso perezoso...

Harry, que se había enfrentado a Warrington en quidditch, movió la cabeza en

señal de disgusto.

—¡Espero que no tengamos de campeón a nadie de Slytherin!

—Y los de Hufflepuff hablan todos de Diggory —comentó Seamus con desdén—.

Pero no creo que quiera arriesgarse a perder su belleza.

—¡Escuchad! —dijo Hermione repentinamente.

En el vestíbulo estaban lanzando vítores. Se volvieron todos en sus asientos y

vieron entrar en el Gran Comedor, sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza, a Angelina

Johnson. Era una chica negra, alta, que jugaba como cazadora en el equipo de quidditch

de Gryffindor. Angelina fue hacia ellos, se sentó y dijo:

—¡Bueno, lo he hecho! ¡Acabo de echar mi nombre!

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Ron, impresionado.

—Pero ¿tienes diecisiete años? —inquirió Harry.

—Claro que los tiene. Porque si no le habría salido barba, ¿no? —dijo Ron.

—Mi cumpleaños fue la semana pasada —explicó Angelina.

—Bueno, me alegro de que entre alguien de Gryffindor —declaró Hermione—.

¡Espero que quedes tú, Angelina!

—Gracias, Hermione —contestó Angelina sonriéndole.

—Sí, mejor tú que Diggory el hermoso —dijo Seamus, lo que arrancó miradas de

rencor de unos de Hufflepuff que pasaban al lado.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —preguntó Ron a Harry y Hermione cuando hubieron

terminado el desayuno y salían del Gran Comedor.

—Aún no hemos bajado a visitar a Hagrid —comentó Harry.

—Bien —dijo Ron—, mientras no nos pida que donemos los dedos para que

coman los escregutos...

A Hermione se le iluminó súbitamente la cara.

—¡Acabo de darme cuenta de que todavía no le he pedido a Hagrid que se afilie a

la P.E.D.D.O.! —dijo con alegría—. ¿Querréis esperarme un momento mientras subo y

cojo las insignias?

—Pero ¿qué pretende? —dijo Ron, exasperado, mientras Hermione subía por la

escalinata de mármol.

—Eh, Ron —le advirtió Harry—, por ahí viene tu amiga...

Los estudiantes de Beauxbatons estaban entrando por la puerta principal,

provenientes de los terrenos del colegio, y entre ellos llegaba la chica veela. Los que

estaban alrededor del cáliz de fuego se echaron atrás para dejarlos pasar, y se los comían

con los ojos.

Madame Maxime entró en el vestíbulo detrás de sus alumnos y los hizo colocarse

en fila. Uno a uno, los alumnos de Beauxbatons fueron cruzando la raya de edad y

depositando en las llamas de un blanco azulado sus pedazos de pergamino. Cada vez

que caía un nombre al fuego, éste se volvía momentáneamente rojo y arrojaba chispas.

—¿Qué crees que harán los que no sean elegidos? —le susurró Ron a Harry

mientras la chica veela dejaba caer al fuego su trozo de pergamino—. ¿Crees que

volverán a su colegio, o se quedarán para presenciar el Torneo?

—No lo sé —dijo Harry—. Supongo que se quedarán, porque Madame Maxime

tiene que estar en el tribunal, ¿no?

Cuando todos los estudiantes de Beauxbatons hubieron presentado sus nombres,

Madame Maxime los hizo volver a salir del castillo.

—¿Dónde dormirán? —preguntó Ron, acercándose a la puerta y observándolos.

Un sonoro traqueteo anunció tras ellos la reaparición de Hermione, que llevaba

consigo las insignias de la P.E.D.D.O.

—¡Démonos prisa! —dijo Ron, y bajó de un salto la escalinata de piedra, sin

apartar los ojos de la chica veela, que iba con Madame Maxime por la mitad de la

explanada.

El grupo de Yokai Garden ya había puesto sus papeles en el caliz excepto una persona.

Yukari estaba decidida a entrar al torneo, ella después de todo era considerada la primer puesto de la academia y creía que un concurso así probaría que es fuerte, para estar con sus queridos Tsukune-kun y Moka-chan; había ideado un gran plan; al no poder pasar la línea de edad, puesto que el creador de la misma era considerado uno de los grandes magos del siglo, su mejor alternativa estaba en que alguien la pudiese inscribir y ya tenia la persona indicada – Sera Kurumu quien me ayudara esta vez, claro sin saberlo – se dijo a si misma, mientras escribia el un papel su nombre.

El plan era simple, retaria a la Succubuco a poner el trozo en la copa, pero no le diría que estaba su nombre, sino en de Rubi-san; como lo planeo la peliazul se creyo el reto y acepto poner el papel, para la alegría de la pequeña bruja; asi que solo le quedaba rezar a Kami-sama, para que el Caliz la eligiera.

Naruto se había levantado un poco tarde, y había sido avisado por Iruka-Sensei que sus compañeros ya estaba investigando el castillo, asi que el quiso acompañarlos e hiso cinco clones y los mando por el castillo a buscar a los grupos, y el original se fue a el gran salon para poner su nombre y el de sus compañeros en el Caliz, que había sido mencionado en esa ceremonia, y luego iba a buscar a sus amigos; Alex y Max, para preguntarles si quería que los inscribiera.

Las chicas de la Academia Kackle estaban emocionadas, cada una había puesto su nombre en el Caliz .

Al trió de Oro, el banquete de Halloween les pareció mucho más largo de lo habitual. Quizá porque era su segundo banquete en dos días, Harry no disfrutó la insólita comida tanto como la habría disfrutado cualquier otro día. Como todos cuantos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor —a juzgar por los cuellos que se giraban continuamente, las expresiones

de impaciencia, las piernas que se movían nerviosas y la gente que se levantaba para ver

si Dumbledore ya había terminado de comer—, Harry sólo deseaba que la cena

Terminara y anunciaran quiénes habían quedado seleccionados como campeones.

Por fin, los platos de oro volvieron a su original estado inmaculado. Se produjo

Cierto alboroto en el salón, que se cortó casi instantáneamente cuando Dumbledore se

Puso en pie. Junto a él, el profesor Karkarov , Madame Maxime, el profesor Crumbs, Señora Cackle parecían tan tensos y

Expectantes como los demás, los extranjeros por su parte parecían bien confiados. Ludo Bagman sonreía y guiñaba el ojo a varios

Estudiantes. El señor Crouch, en cambio, no parecía nada interesado, sino más bien

Aburrido.

—Bien, el cáliz está casi preparado para tomar una decisión —anunció

Dumbledore—. Según me parece, falta tan sólo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el

Nombre de un campeón, le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Comedor, pase por la

Mesa de los profesores y entre en la sala de al lado —indicó la puerta que había detrás

de su mesa—, donde recibirá las primeras instrucciones.

Sacó la varita y ejecutó con ella un amplio movimiento en el aire. De inmediato se

apagaron todas las velas salvo las que estaban dentro de las calabazas con forma de

cara, y la estancia quedó casi a oscuras. No había nada en el Gran Comedor que brillara

tanto como el cáliz de fuego, y el fulgor de las chispas y la blancura azulada de las

llamas casi hacia daño a los ojos. Todo el mundo miraba, expectante. Algunos

consultaban los relojes.

—De un instante a otro —susurró Lee Jordan, dos asientos más allá de Harry.

De pronto, las llamas del cáliz se volvieron rojas, y empezaron a salir chispas. Acontinuación, brotó en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojó un trozo carbonizado de pergamino. La sala entera ahogó un grito.

Dumbledore cogió el trozo de pergamino

–El campeón de la Academia Konoha–leyó con voz alta y clara– será Uzumaki Naruto

Hubo un grito de felicidad que inundo el gran salón, provenía del rubio que Harry había visto en la entrada hablando alegremente; El chico prácticamente salto de la mesa de los Gryffindor y fue hasta el director, hubo unos pocos aplausos de sus compañeros de escuela, algunos Gryffindor y de otra escuela, y uno de sus profesores; al llegar hacia Dumbledore, le dio una reverencia con una gran sonrisa y paso por una puerta a una sala contigua.

Seguidamente del Cáliz volvió a brotar una lengua de fuego, y de ello salió otro papel

—El campeón de Durmstrang será Viktor Krum.

—¡Era de imaginar! —gritó Ron, al tiempo que una tormenta de aplausos y vítores

inundaba el Gran Comedor. Harry vio a Krum levantarse de la mesa de Slytherin y

caminar hacia Dumbledore. Se volvió a la derecha, recorrió la mesa de los profesores y

desapareció por la puerta donde se había ido el primero.

—¡Bravo, Viktor! —bramó Karkarov, tan fuerte que todo el mundo lo oyó incluso

por encima de los aplausos—. ¡Sabía que serías tú!

Se apagaron los aplausos y los comentarios. La atención de todo el mundo volvía a

recaer sobre el cáliz, cuyo fuego tardó unos pocos segundos en volverse nuevamente

rojo. Las llamas arrojaron un trozo de pergamino.

—La campeona de Beauxbatons —dijo Dumbledore—es ¡Fleur Delacour!

—¡Es ella, Ron! —gritó Harry, cuando la chica que parecía una veela se puso en

pie elegantemente, sacudió la cabeza para retirarse hacia atrás la amplia cortina de pelo

plateado, y caminó por entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

—¡Mirad qué decepcionados están todos! —dijo Hermione elevando la voz por

encima del alboroto, y señalando con la cabeza al resto de los alumnos de Beauxbatons.

«Decepcionados» era decir muy poco, pensó Harry. Dos de las chicas que no

habían resultado elegidas habían roto a llorar, y sollozaban con la cabeza escondida

entre los brazos.

Cuando Fleur Delacour hubo desaparecido también por la puerta, volvió a hacerse

el silencio, cuando el trozo de papel volvió a salir de la copa Dumbledore lo leyó

—La campeona del Tech es ¡Alexandra Russo!

Prácticamente toda la delegación de ese grupo se levanto con tonos de protesta mientras una chica de pelo castaño salía con una sonrisa en los labios e iba hacia donde desaparecieron los demás competidores; cuando se hubo calmado los murmullos provenientes de ese lado el cáliz volvió a soltar otro trozo de papel.

–La campeona de la Academia Yokai es ¡Yukari Sendo!- dijo Dumbledore

Todo en la sala se quedaron sorprendidos cuando una pequeña niña se levanto del grupo de Hufflepuff, y se dirigió hacia la puerta; Hermione, elevo su voz por segunda vez diciendo – Pero es una niña, creí que estaba prohibido – Dijo antes de que Dumbledore hiso un ademan para que hubiese silencio luego del cáliz broto un nuevo papel.

–La campeona del la Academia Cackle es Mildredt Embrollo – dijo mientras de Ravenclaw se levantaba una chica de cabello rojizo y luego de saludar al director desaparecía nuevamente por aquella puerta

Y hubo silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio tan tenso y lleno de emoción, que casi se palpaba. El siguiente sería el campeón de Hogwarts...

Y el cáliz de fuego volvió a tornarse rojo; saltaron chispas, la lengua de fuego se alzó, y de su punta Dumbledore retiró un nuevo pedazo de pergamino.

—El campeón de Hogwarts —anunció— es ¡Cedric Diggory!

—¡No! —dijo Ron en voz alta, pero sólo lo oyó Harry: el jaleo proveniente de la

mesa de al lado era demasiado estruendoso. Todos y cada uno de los alumnos de

Hufflepuff se habían puesto de repente de pie, gritando y pataleando, mientras Cedric se

abría camino entre ellos, con una amplia sonrisa, y marchaba hacia la sala que había tras

la mesa de los profesores. Naturalmente, los aplausos dedicados a Cedric se prolongaron

tanto que Dumbledore tuvo que esperar un buen rato para poder volver a dirigirse a la

concurrencia.

—¡Estupendo! —dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y muy contento cuando se apagaron

los últimos aplausos—. Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros ocho campeones. Estoy seguro de

que puedo confiar en que todos vosotros, incluyendo a los alumnos de las escuelas visitantes , daréis a vuestros respectivos campeones todo el apoyo que podáis. Al animarlos, todos vosotros contribuiréis de forma muy significativa a...

Pero Dumbledore se calló de repente, y fue evidente para todo el mundo por qué se había interrumpido.

El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo. Otra vez lanzaba chispas.

Una larga lengua de fuego se elevó de repente en el aire y arrojó otro trozo de

pergamino.

Dumbledore alargó la mano y lo cogió. Lo extendió y miró el nombre que había

escrito en él. Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Dumbledore contempló el trozo de

pergamino que tenía en las manos, mientras el resto de la sala lo observaba. Finalmente,

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta:

—Harry Potter.


	7. El Revuelo tras los Campeones

**Chapter 6: El revuelo tras los Campeones**

Harry permaneció sentado, consciente de que todos cuantos estaban en el Gran

Comedor lo miraban. Se sentía aturdido, atontado. Debía de estar soñando. O no había

oído bien.

Nadie aplaudía. Un zumbido como de abejas enfurecidas comenzaba a llenar el

salón. Algunos alumnos se levantaban para ver mejor a Harry, que seguía inmóvil,

sentado en su sitio.

En la mesa de los profesores, la profesora McGonagall se levantó y se acercó a

Dumbledore, con el que cuchicheó impetuosamente. El profesor Dumbledore inclinaba

hacia ella la cabeza, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

Harry se volvió hacia Ron y Hermione. Más allá de ellos, vio que todos los demás

ocupantes de la larga mesa de Gryffindor lo miraban con la boca abierta.

—Yo no puse mi nombre —dijo Harry, totalmente confuso—. Vosotros lo sabéis.

Uno y otro le devolvieron la misma mirada de aturdimiento.

En la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore se irguió e hizo un gesto afirmativo a la

profesora McGonagall.

—¡Harry Potter! —llamó—. ¡Harry! ¡Levántate y ven aquí, por favor!

—Vamos —le susurró Hermione, dándole a Harry un leve empujón.

Harry se puso en pie, se pisó el dobladillo de la túnica y se tambaleó un poco.

Avanzó por el hueco que había entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Le pareció

un camino larguísimo. La mesa de los profesores no parecía hallarse más cerca aunque

él caminara hacia ella, y notaba la mirada de cientos y cientos de ojos, como si cada uno

de ellos fuera un reflector. El zumbido se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Después de lo que

le pareció una hora, se halló delante de Dumbledore y notó las miradas de todos los

profesores.

—Bueno... cruza la puerta, Harry —dijo Dumbledore, sin sonreír.

Harry pasó por la mesa de profesores. Hagrid, sentado justo en un extremo, no le

guiñó un ojo, ni levantó la mano, ni hizo ninguna de sus habituales señas de saludo.

Parecía completamente aturdido y, al pasar Harry, lo miró como hacían todos los demás.

Harry salió del Gran Comedor y se encontró en una sala más pequeña, decorada con

retratos de brujos y brujas. Delante de él, en la chimenea, crepitaba un fuego acogedor.

Cuando entró, las caras de los retratados se volvieron hacia él. Vio que una bruja

con el rostro lleno de arrugas salía precipitadamente de los límites de su marco y se iba

al cuadro vecino, que era el retrato de un mago con bigotes de foca. La bruja del rostro

arrugado empezó a susurrarle algo al oído.

Los Elegidos anteriormente estaban junto a la chimenea. Con

sus siluetas recortadas contra las llamas, tenían un aspecto curiosamente imponente.

Krum, cabizbajo y siniestro, se apoyaba en la repisa de la chimenea, ligeramente

separado de los otros. Cedric, de pie con las manos a la espalda, observaba el fuego.

Fleur Delacour lo miró cuando entró y volvió a echarse para atrás su largo pelo

Plateado, Uzumaki Naruto hablaba con la chica llamada Alex Ruso y con la chica pequeña que había sido llamada anteriormente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, creyendo que había entrado para transmitirles algún

mensaje—. ¿«Quieguen» que volvamos al «comedog»?

Harry no sabía cómo explicar lo que acababa de suceder. Se quedó allí quieto,

mirando a los campeones, sorprendido de lo altos que parecían, a excepción de la niña.

Oyó detrás un ruido de pasos apresurados. Era Ludo, que entraba en la sala. Cogió

del brazo a Harry y lo llevó hacia delante.

—¡Extraordinario! —susurró, apretándole el brazo—. ¡Absolutamente

extraordinario! Caballeros... señorita —añadió, acercándose al fuego y dirigiéndose a

los otros —. ¿Puedo presentarles, por increíble que parezca, al noveno campeón del

Torneo de los magos?

Viktor Krum se enderezó. Su hosca cara se ensombreció al examinar a Harry.

Cedric parecía desconcertado: pasó la vista de Bagman a Harry y de Harry a Bagman

como si estuviera convencido de que había oído tres reunidos miraban con cara con la misma confucion . Fleur Delacour, sin embargo, se

sacudió el pelo y dijo con una sonrisa:

—¡Oh, un chiste muy «divegtido», «señog» Bagman!

—¿Un chiste? —repitió Bagman, desconcertado—. ¡No, no, en absoluto! ¡El

nombre de Harry acaba de salir del cáliz de fuego!

Krum contrajo levemente sus espesas cejas negras. Cedric y los otros tres seguían teniendo el

mismo aspecto de desconcierto. Fleur frunció el entrecejo.

—«Pego» es evidente que ha habido un «egog» —le dijo a Bagman con desdén—.

Él no puede «competig». Es demasiado joven mientras curiosamente veia a la pequeña de la academia asiática que claramente era más joven que Harry.

—Bueno... esto ha sido muy extraño —reconoció Bagman, frotándose la barbilla

impecablemente afeitada y mirando sonriente a Harry—. Pero, como sabéis, la

restricción es una novedad de este año, impuesta sólo como medida extra de seguridad y que ya ha sido rota ya por las señorita Sendo y la señorita Russo.

Y como su nombre ha salido del cáliz de fuego... Quiero decir que no creo que ahora

haya ninguna posibilidad de hacer algo para impedirlo. Son las reglas, Harry, y no

tienes más remedio que concursar. Tendrás que hacerlo lo mejor que puedas...

Detrás de ellos, la puerta volvió a abrirse para dar paso a un grupo numeroso de

gente: el profesor Dumbledore, seguido de cerca por el señor Crouch, el profesor

Karkarov, Madame Maxime, El profesor Crumbs, los tres asiáticos, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape. Antes de

que la profesora McGonagall cerrara la puerta, Harry oyó el rumor de los cientos de

estudiantes que estaban al otro lado del muro.

—¡Madame Maxime! —dijo Fleur de inmediato, caminando con decisión hacia la

directora de su academia—. ¡Dicen que este niño también va a «competig»!

En medio de su aturdimiento e incredulidad, Harry sintió una punzada de ira:

«¿Niño?»

Madame Maxime se había erguido completamente hasta alcanzar toda su

considerable altura. La parte superior de la cabeza rozó en la araña llena de velas, y el

pecho gigantesco, cubierto de satén negro, pareció inflarse.

—¿Qué significa todo esto, «Dumbledog»? —preguntó imperiosamente.

—Es lo mismo que quisiera saber yo, Dumbledore —dijo el profesor Karkarov.

Mostraba una tensa sonrisa, y sus azules ojos parecían pedazos de hielo—. ¿Dos

campeones de Hogwarts? No recuerdo que nadie me explicara que el colegio anfitrión

tuviera derecho a dos campeones. ¿O es que no he leído las normas con el suficiente

cuidado?

Soltó una risa breve y desagradable.

—_C'est impossible! _—exclamó Madame Maxime, apoyando su enorme mano llena

de soberbias cuentas de ópalo sobre el hombro de Fleur—. «Hogwag» no puede «teneg»

dos campeones. Es absolutamente injusto.

—Creíamos que tu raya de edad rechazaría a los aspirantes más jóvenes,

Dumbledore —añadió Karkarov, sin perder su sonrisa y viendo tambien a los mas jovenes, aunque tenía los ojos más fríos

que nunca—. De no ser así, habríamos traído una más amplia selección de candidatos de

nuestros colegios.

—No es culpa de nadie más que de Potter, Karkarov —intervino Snape con voz

melosa. La malicia daba un brillo especial a sus negros ojos—. No hay que culpar a

Dumbledore del empeño de Potter en quebrantar las normas. Desde que llegó aquí no ha

hecho otra cosa que traspasar límites...

—Gracias, Severus —dijo con firmeza Dumbledore, y Snape se calló, aunque sus

ojos siguieron lanzando destellos malévolos entre la cortina de grasiento pelo negro.

El profesor Dumbledore miró a Harry, y éste le devolvió la mirada, intentando

descifrar la expresión de los ojos tras las gafas de media luna.

—¿Echaste tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego, Harry? —le preguntó Dumbledore con

tono calmado.

—No —contestó Harry, muy consciente de que todos lo observaban con gran

atención. Semioculto en la sombra, Snape profirió una suave exclamación de

incredulidad.

—¿Le pediste a algún alumno mayor que echara tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego?

—inquirió el director, sin hacer caso a Snape.

—No —respondió Harry con vehemencia.

—¡Ah, «pog» supuesto está mintiendo! —gritó Madame Maxime.

Snape agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, con un rictus en los labios.

—Él no pudo cruzar la raya de edad —dijo severamente la profesora

McGonagall—. Supongo que todos estamos de acuerdo en ese punto...

–y que pasa con las otras dos señoritas – dijo Karkarov con un todo de desden

Dumbledore, fue hacia la niña y le pregunto:

—¿Señorita, Echo su nombre en el cáliz de fuego? —le preguntó con el mismo

tono que a Harry.

—No —contestó Yukari, pero continuo diciendo— pero le dije a una de mis compañeras mayores que lo echara por mi— dijo mientras el director de su escuela daba una pequeña risa, mientras Dumbledore, iba asía Alex y le repetía la pregunta

—No, pero hise lo mismo que ella, le dije a otra persona que echara mi nombre- Dijo esta con un poco de soltura.

—Señor Crouch... señor Bagman —dijo Karkarov, de nuevo con voz afectada—,

ustedes son nuestros jueces imparciales. Supongo que estarán de acuerdo en que esto es

completamente irregular.

Bagman se pasó un pañuelo por la cara, redonda e infantil, y miró al señor Crouch,

que estaba fuera del círculo iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea y tenía el rostro

medio oculto en la sombra. Su aspecto era vagamente misterioso, y la semioscuridad lo

hacia parecer mucho más viejo, dándole una apariencia casi de calavera. Pero, al hablar,

su voz fue tan cortante como siempre:

—Hay que seguir las reglas, y las reglas establecen claramente que aquellas

personas cuyos nombres salgan del cáliz de fuego estarán obligadas a competir en el

Torneo.

—Bien, Barty conoce el reglamento de cabo a rabo —dijo Bagman, sonriendo y

volviéndose hacia los directores, como si el asunto estuviera cerrado.

—Insisto en que se vuelva a proponer a consideración el nombre del resto de mis

alumnos —dijo Karkarov. La sonrisa y el tono afectado habían desaparecido. De hecho,

la expresión de su rostro no era nada agradable—. Vuelve a sacar el cáliz de fuego, y

continuaremos añadiendo nombres hasta que cada colegio cuente con dos campeones.

No pido más que lo justo, Dumbledore.

—Pero, Karkarov, no es así como funciona el cáliz de fuego —objetó Bagman—.

El cáliz acaba de apagarse y no volverá a arder hasta el comienzo del próximo Torneo.

—¡En el que, desde luego, Durmstrang no participará! —estalló Karkarov—.

¡Después de todos nuestros encuentros, negociaciones y compromisos, no esperaba que

ocurriera algo de esta naturaleza! ¡Estoy tentado de irme ahora mismo!

—Ésa es una falsa amenaza, Karkarov —gruñó una voz, junto a la puerta—. Ahora

no puedes retirar a tu campeón. Está obligado a competir. Como dijo Dumbledore, ha

firmado un contrato mágico vinculante. Te conviene, ¿eh?

Moody acababa de entrar en la sala. Se acercó al fuego cojeando, y, a cada paso

que daba, retumbaba la pata de palo.

—¿Que si me conviene? —repitió Karkarov—. Me temo que no te comprendo,

Moody.

A Harry le pareció que Karkarov intentaba adoptar un tono de desdén, como si ni

siquiera mereciera la pena escuchar lo que Moody decía, pero las manos traicionaban

sus sentimientos. Estaban apretadas en sendos puños.

—¿No me entiendes? —dijo Moody en voz baja—. Pues es muy sencillo,

Karkarov. Tan sencillo como que alguien eche el nombre de Potter en ese cáliz sabiendo

que si sale se verá forzado a participar.

—¡Evidentemente, alguien tenía mucho empeño en que «Hogwag tuviega» el doble

de «opogiunidades»! —declaró Madame Maxime.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Madame Máxime —asintió Karkarov,

haciendo ante ella una leve reverencia—. Voy a presentar mi queja ante el Ministerio de

Magia y la Confederación Internacional de Magos...

—Si alguien tiene motivos para quejarse es Potter —gruñó Moody—, y, sin

embargo, es curioso... No le oigo decir ni medio...

—¿Y «pog» qué «tendgía» que «quejagse»? —estalló Fleur Delacour, dando una

patada en el suelo—. Va a «podeg pagticipag», ¿no? ¡Todos hemos soñado «dugante»

semanas y semanas con «seg» elegidos! Mil galeones en metálico... ¡es una

«opogtunidad pog» la que muchos «moguiguían»!

—Tal vez alguien espera que Potter muera por ella —replicó Moody, con un

levísimo matiz de exasperación en la voz.

A estas palabras les siguió un silencio extremadamente tenso.

Ludo Bagman, que parecía muy nervioso, se alzaba sobre las puntas de los pies y

volvía apoyarse sobre las plantas.

—Pero hombre, Moody... ¡vaya cosas dices! —protestó.

—Como todo el mundo sabe, el profesor Moody da la mañana por perdida si no ha

descubierto antes de la comida media docena de intentos de asesinato —dijo en voz alta

Karkarov—. Por lo que parece, ahora les está enseñando a sus alumnos a hacer lo

mismo. Una rara cualidad en un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras,

Dumbledore, pero no dudo que tenías tus motivos para contratarlo.

—Conque imagino cosas, ¿eh? —gruñó Moody—. Conque veo cosas, ¿eh? Fue

una bruja o un mago competente el que echó el nombre del muchacho en el cáliz.

—¡Ah!, ¿qué prueba hay de eso? —preguntó Madame Maxime, alzando sus

enormes manos.

—¡Que consiguió engañar a un objeto mágico extraordinario! —replicó Moody—.

Para hacerle olvidar al cáliz de fuego que sólo compiten ocho colegios tuvo que usarse un

encantamiento confundidor excepcionalmente fuerte... Porque creo estar en lo cierto al

suponer que propuso el nombre de Potter como representante de un noveno colegio, para

asegurarse de que era el único en su grupo...

—Parece que has pensado mucho en ello, Moody —apuntó Karkarov con

frialdad—, y la verdad es que te ha quedado una teoría muy ingeniosa... aunque he oído

que recientemente se te metió en la cabeza que uno de tus regalos de cumpleaños

contenía un huevo de basilisco astutamente disimulado, y lo hiciste trizas antes de darte

cuenta de que era un reloj de mesa. Así que nos disculparás si no te tomamos demasiado

en serio...

—Hay gente que puede aprovecharse de las situaciones más inocentes —contestó

Moody con voz amenazante—. Mi trabajo consiste en pensar cómo obran los magos

tenebrosos, Karkarov, como deberías recordar.

—¡Alastor! —dijo Dumbledore en tono de advertencia.

Por un momento, Harry se preguntó a quién se estaba dirigiendo, pero luego

comprendió que Ojoloco no podía ser el verdadero nombre de Moody. Éste se calló,

aunque siguió mirando con satisfacción a Karkarov, que tenía el rostro encendido de

cólera.

—No sabemos cómo se ha originado esta situación —continuó Dumbledore

dirigiéndose a todos los reunidos en la sala—. Pero me parece que no nos queda más

remedio que aceptar las cosas tal como están. Tanto Cedric como Harry han sido

seleccionados para competir en el Torneo. Y eso es lo que tendrán que hacer.

—Ah, «pego, Dumbledog»...

—Mi querida Madame Maxime, si se le ha ocurrido a usted una alternativa, estaré

encantado de escucharla.

Dumbledore aguardó, pero Madame Maxime no dijo nada; se limitó a mirarlo

duramente. Y no era la única: Snape parecía furioso, Karkarov estaba lívido. Bagman,

en cambio, parecía bastante entusiasmado.

—Bueno, ¿nos ponemos a ello, entonces? —dijo frotándose las manos y sonriendo

a todo el mundo—. Tenemos que darles las instrucciones a nuestros campeones, ¿no?

Barty, ¿quieres hacer el honor?

El señor Crouch pareció salir de un profundo ensueño.

—Sí —respondió—, las instrucciones. Sí... la primera prueba...

Fue hacia la zona iluminada por el fuego. De cerca, a Harry le pareció que se

encontraba enfermo. Se lo veía ojeroso, y la piel, arrugada y reseca, mostraba un

aspecto que no era el que tenía durante los Mundiales de quidditch.

—La primera prueba está pensada para medir vuestro coraje —les explicó a Harry,

Cedric, Fleur , Krum, Naruto, Yukari y Alex—, así que no os vamos a decir en qué consiste. El coraje para

afrontar lo desconocido es una cualidad muy importante en un mago, muy importante...

»La primera prueba se llevará a cabo el veinticuatro de noviembre, ante los demás

estudiantes y el tribunal.

»A los campeones no les está permitido solicitar ni aceptar ayuda de ningún tipo

por parte de sus profesores para llevar a cabo las pruebas del Torneo. Harán frente al

primero de los retos armados sólo con su varita. Cuando la primera prueba haya dado

fin, recibirán información sobre la segunda. Debido a que el Torneo exige una gran

dedicación a los campeones, éstos quedarán exentos de los exámenes de fin de año.

El señor Crouch se volvió hacia Dumbledore.

—Eso es todo, ¿no, Albus?

—Creo que sí —respondió Dumbledore, que observaba al señor Crouch con algo

de preocupación—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres pasar la noche en Hogwarts, Barty?

—No, Dumbledore, tengo que volver al Ministerio—contestó el señor Crouch—.

Es un momento muy dificil, tenemos mucho trabajo. He dejado a cargo al joven

Weatherby... Es muy entusiasta; a decir verdad, quizá sea demasiado entusiasta...

—Al menos tomarás algo de beber antes de irte... —insistió Dumbledore.

—Vamos, Barty. ¡Yo me voy a quedar! —dijo Bagman muy animado—. Ahora es

en Hogwarts donde ocurren las cosas, ya lo sabes. ¡Es mucho más emocionante que la

oficina!

—Creo que no, Ludo —contestó Crouch, con algo de su sempiterna impaciencia.

—Directores ¿una bebida antes de que nos retiremos a

descansar? —ofreció Dumbledore.

Pero Madame Maxime ya le había pasado a Fleur un brazo por los hombros y la

sacaba rápidamente de la sala. Harry las oyó hablar muy rápido en francés al salir al

Gran Comedor. Karkarov le hizo a Krum una seña, y ellos también salieron, aunque en

Silencio, solo quedaron los profesores extranjeros que delicadamente se negaron y salieron de la sala con sus campeones.

—Harry, Cedric, os recomiendo que subáis a los dormitorios —les dijo

Dumbledore, sonriéndoles—. Estoy seguro de que las casas de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor

os aguardan para celebrarlo con vosotros, y no estaría bien privarlas de esta excelente

excusa para armar jaleo.

Harry miró a Cedric, que asintió con la cabeza, y salieron juntos.

El Gran Comedor se hallaba desierto. Las velas, casi consumidas ya, conferían a las

dentadas sonrisas de las calabazas un aspecto misterioso y titilante.

—O sea —comentó Cedric con una sutil sonrisa— ¡que volvemos a jugar el uno

contra el otro!

—Eso parece —repuso Harry. No se le ocurría nada que decir. En su cabeza

reinaba una confusión total, como si le hubieran robado el cerebro.

—Bueno, cuéntame —le dijo Cedric cuando entraban en el vestíbulo, pálidamente

iluminado por las antorchas—. ¿Cómo hiciste para dejar tu nombre?

—No lo hice —le contestó Harry levantando la mirada hacia él—. Yo no lo puse.

He dicho la verdad.

—Ah... vale —respondió Cedric. Era evidente que no le creía—. Bueno... hasta

mañana, pues.

_**Academia Konoha **_

Kakashi e Iruka habían vistos divertido todo el "Acontecimiento", A un no congeniaban con la idea de que los otros se amargaran por que salía un niño como seleccionado, ¿Qué ellos no tienen prodigios?; Ellos se habían alegrado cuando salió Naruto, Ninguno se sorprendió, el demostró muchas veces tener mucho valor.

Cuando entraron a la sala se alejaron de la disputa que hicieron los otros directores, Mientras Kakashi veía de reojo como Naruto conversaba con una chica , y cuando vio que a esta la interrogaban Naruto sonrio, por lo que Kakashi intuyo que Naruto tuvo algo que ver con su participación.

Luego que el lio se aclarase, denegaron cortésmente la invitación del Director de Hogwarts, para ir a sus habitaciones con Naruto, y llegar a donde estaban los demás de Konoha.

_**Tech de Magia**_

El director Crumbs estaba un alarmado, Alex Russo había logrado filtrarse al concurso que claramente habían prohibido para menores de edad, se dio cuenta que los otros profesores no se habían dado cuenta del hecho pues Russo, podía pasar como una chica de 17, pero cuando ocurrió lo de la niña asiática y lo del niño de esa escuela, menciono a Dumbledore el hecho de que la Señorita Russo era menor de edad pues al fin y al cabo, igual se iban a dar cuenta en algún momento.

Alex al llegar donde estaban sus compañeros del tech, Justin fue furioso hacia ella y le increpo haber entrado, pero esta se rio en su cara y le dijo

–Al parecer soy mas valiente que tu Hermanito– le dijo con un tono gracioso al final que a Justin no le gusto, y amargado se fue a su habitación pues estaba furioso, pues él quería entrar al concurso y aparte Alex no tenia por que participar.

_**Academia Yokai**_

Yukari estaba Emocionada, había logrado entrar al Torneo, Alli dentro de esa pequeña habitación supo que no era la única menor de edad pues al parecer la chica que era de Ameriaca había echo el mismo truco que ella en complicidad de chico de al parecer su mismo país; Ella comberso con ellos y vio que tenían bastante en común y se alegro pues a ellos también le gustaban las bromas, y ella se podía llevar bien con ellos pues sabia que ambos eran magos como ella.

Luego cuando llego a su habitación fue recibida por algunos gestos amargos de las demás brujas, pues ellas querían entrar; pero luego fue levantada del piso por la Sucubuco, quien estaba furiosa que la haya engañado para que eche su nombre al cáliz; Yukari ya habiendo pensado en como calmarla le dijo que lo hiso para vencer a la Veela que había ingresado al concurso, Kurumu cegada por su desprecio a la Veela, acepto la explicación y prácticamente le obligo a que gane, pues ella al no ser bruja no podía entrar para ganarle.

Mizore se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno sobre el tema; Aunque Moka y Tsukene veían preocupados ha Yukari, es cierto que Yukari es la mejor alumna bruja del Yokai Garden, pero aun es muy pequeña y el concurso había estado prohibido para chicos como ella; Pero a la pequeña bruja no le importaba, ella estaba feliz de haber entrado al torneo y demostraría que era capaz de ganarlo o no se llamaría Yukari Sendo.


	8. Comprobación de las Varitas

**_Capitulo 7: La Comprobacion de varitas_**

Los días siguientes se contaron entre los peores que Harry pasó en Hogwarts. Lo más parecido que había experimentado habían sido aquellos meses, cuando estaba en segundo, en que una gran parte del colegio sospechaba que era él el que atacaba a sus compañeros, pero en aquella ocasión Ron había estado de su parte. Le parecía que podría haber soportado la actitud del resto del colegio si hubiera vuelto a contar con la amistad de Ron, pero no iba a intentar convencerlo de que se volvieran a hablar si él no quería hacerlo. Sin embargo, se sentía solo y no recibía más que desprecio de todas partes.

Era capaz de entender la actitud de los de Hufflepuff, aunque no le hiciera ninguna gracia, porque ellos tenían un campeón propio al que apoyar. Tampoco esperaba otra cosa que insultos por parte de los de Slytherin (les caía muy mal, y siempre había sido así, porque él había contribuido muy a menudo a la victoria de Gryffindor frente a ellos, tanto en quidditch como en la Copa de las Casas). Pero había espera do que los de Ravenclaw encontraran tantos motivos para apoyarlo a él como a Cedric. Y se había equivocado: la mayor parte de los de Ravenclaw parecía pensar que él se desespe raba por conseguir un poco más de fama y que por eso había engañado al cáliz de fuego para que aceptara su nombre.

Además estaba el hecho de que Cedric quedaba mucho mejor que él como campeón. Era extraordinariamente guapo, con la nariz recta, el pelo moreno y los ojos grises, y aquellos días no se sabía quién era más admirado, si él o Viktor Krum. Harry llegó a ver un día a la hora de la comida que las mismas chicas de sexto que tanto interés habían mostrado en conseguir el autógrafo de Viktor Krum le pe dían a Cedric que les firmara en las mochilas.

Mientras tanto, Sirius no contestaba, Hedwig no lo de jaba acercarse, la profesora Trelawney le predecía la muer te incluso con más convicción de la habitual, y en la clase del profesor Flitwick le fue tan mal con los encantamientos con vocadores que le mandó más deberes (y fue el único al que se los mandó, aparte de Neville).

—De verdad que no es tan dificil, Harry —le decía Her mione para animarlo, al salir de la clase. Ella había logrado que los objetos fueran zumbando a su encuentro desde cual quier parte del aula, como si tuviera algún tipo de extraño imán que atraía borradores, papeleras y lunascopios—. Lo que pasa es que no te concentrabas.

—¿Por qué sería? —contestó Harry con amargura. En ese momento pasó Cedric rodeado de un numeroso grupo de tontitas, todas las cuales miraron a Harry como si fuera un escreguto de cola explosiva especialmente crecido—. Pero no importa. Me muero de ganas de que llegue la clase doble de Pociones que tenemos esta tarde...

La clase doble de Pociones constituía siempre una mala experiencia, pero aquellos días era una verdadera tortura. Estar encerrado en una mazmorra durante hora y media con Snape y los de Slytherin, dispuestos a mortificar a Harry todo lo posible por haberse atrevido a ser campeón del cole gio, era una de las cosas más desagradables que Harry pu diera imaginar. Así había sido el viernes anterior, en el que Hermione, sentada a su lado, se pasó la clase repitiéndole en voz baja: «No les hagas caso, no les hagas caso»; y no te nía motivos para pensar que la lección de aquella tarde fuera a ser más llevadera.

Cuando, después de comer, él y Hermione llegaron a la puerta de la mazmorra de Snape, se encontraron a los de Slytherin que esperaban fuera, cada uno con una insig nia bien grande en la pechera de la túnica. Por un momen to, Harry tuvo la absurda idea de que eran insignias de la P.E.D.D.O. Luego vio que todas mostraban el mismo mensa je en caracteres luminosos rojos, que brillaban en el corredor subterráneo apenas iluminado:

**_Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY:_**

**_¡el AUTÉNTICO campeón de Hogwarts!_**

—¿Te gustan, Potter? —preguntó Malfoy en voz muy alta, cuando Harry se aproximó—. Y eso no es todo, ¡mira!

Apretó la insignia contra el pecho, y el mensaje desapa reció para ser reemplazado por otro que emitía un resplan dor verde:

**POTTER APESTA**

Los de Slytherin berrearon de risa. Todos apretaron su insignia hasta que el mensaje POTTER APESTA brilló intensa mente por todos lados. Harry notó que se ponía rojo de furia.

—¡Ah, muy divertido! —le dijo Hermione a Pansy Par kinson y su grupo de chicas de Slytherin, que se reían más fuerte que nadie—. Derrocháis ingenio.

Ron estaba apoyado contra el muro con Dean y Seamus. No se rió, pero tampoco defendió a Harry.

—¿Quieres una, Granger? —le dijo Malfoy, ofreciéndo sela—. Tengo montones. Pero con la condición de que no me toques la mano. Me la acabo de lavar y no quiero que una sangre sucia me la manche.

La ira que Harry había acumulado durante días y días pareció a punto de reventar un dique en su pecho. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía había cogido la varita mágica. Todos los que estaban alrededor se apartaron y re trocedieron hacia el corredor.

—¡Harry! —le advirtió Hermione.

—Vamos, Potter —lo desafió Malfoy con tranquilidad, también sacando su varita—. Ahora no tienes a Moody para que te proteja. A ver si tienes lo que hay que tener...

Se miraron a los ojos durante una fracción de segundo, y luego, exactamente al mismo tiempo, ambos atacaron:

—¡Furnunculus! —gritó Harry.

—¡Densaugeo! —gritó Malfoy.

De las varitas salieron unos chorros de luz, que choca ron en el aire y rebotaron en ángulo. El conjuro de Harry le dio a Goyle en la cara, y el de Malfoy a Hermione. Goyle chi lló y se llevó las manos a la nariz, donde le brotaban en aquel momento unos forúnculos grandes y feos. Hermione se tapa ba la boca con gemidos de pavor.

—¡Hermione! —Ron se acercó a ella apresuradamente, para ver qué le pasaba.

Harry se volvió y vio a Ron que le retiraba a Hermione la mano de la cara. No fue una visión agradable. Los dos in cisivos superiores de Hermione, que ya de por si eran más grandes de lo normal, crecían a una velocidad alarmante. Se parecía más y más a un castor conforme los dientes alar gados pasaban el labio inferior hacia la barbilla. Los notó allí, horrorizada, y lanzó un grito de terror.

—¿A qué viene todo este ruido? —dijo una voz baja y apagada. Acababa de llegar Snape.

Los de Slytherin se explicaban a gritos. Snape apuntó a Malfoy con un largo dedo amarillo y le dijo:

—Explícalo tú.

—Potter me atacó, señor...

—¡Nos atacamos el uno al otro al mismo tiempo! —gritó Harry.

—... y le dio a Goyle. Mire...

Snape examinó a Goyle, cuya cara no hubiera estado fuera de lugar en un libro de setas venenosas.

—Ve a la enfermería, Goyle —indicó Snape con calma.

—¡Malfoy le dio a Hermione! —dijo Ron—. ¡Mire!

Obligó a Hermione a que le enseñara los dientes a Sna pe, porque ella hacía todo lo posible para taparlos con las manos, cosa bastante dificil dado que ya le pasaban del cuello de la camisa. Pansy Parkinson y las otras chicas de Slytherin se reían en silencio con grandes aspavientos, y se ñalaban a Hermione desde detrás de la espalda de Snape.

Snape miró a Hermione fríamente y luego dijo:

—No veo ninguna diferencia.

Hermione profirió un gemido y se le empañaron los ojos. Dando media vuelta, echó a correr por el corredor has ta perderse de vista.

Tal vez fue una suerte que Harry y Ron empezaran a gritar a Snape a la vez, y también que sus voces retumba ran en el corredor de piedra, porque con el alboroto le fue imposible entender lo que le decían exactamente. Pero cap tó la esencia.

—Muy bien —declaró con su voz más suave—. Cin cuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, y Weasley y Potter se quedarán castigados. Ahora entrad, o tendréis que que daros castigados una semana entera.

A Harry le zumbaban los oídos. Era tal la injusticia co metida por Snape que sentía el impulso de cortarlo en mil pedazos. Pasó por delante de él, se dirigió con Ron hacia la parte de atrás de la mazmorra y arrojó violentamente la mo chila en el pupitre. También Ron temblaba de cólera, y por un momento Harry creyó que todo iba a volver a ser entre ellos como antes. Pero entonces Ron se fue a sentar con Dean y Seamus, dejándolo solo en el pupitre. Al otro lado de la mazmorra, Malfoy le dio la espalda a Snape y apretó la insignia, sonriendo de satisfacción. La inscripción «POTTER APESTA» brilló en el aula.

La clase dio comienzo, y Harry clavó los ojos en Snape mientras imaginaba que le sucedían cosas horribles. Si hu biera sabido cómo hacer la maldición cruciatus... Snape se habría caído de espaldas al suelo y allí se habría quedado, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose como aquella araña...

—¡Antídotos! —dijo Snape, mirándolos a todos con sus fríos ojos negros de brillo desagradable—. Ahora de béis preparar vuestras recetas. Quiero que las elaboréis con mucho cuidado, y luego elegiremos a alguien en quien probarlas...

Los ojos de Snape se posaron en Harry, y éste compren dió lo que se avecinaba: Snape iba a envenenarlo. Harry se imaginó cogiendo el caldero, corriendo hasta el frente de la clase y volcándolo encima del grasiento pelo de Snape.

Pero entonces llamaron a la puerta de la mazmorra, y Harry despertó de sus ensoñaciones.

Era Colin Creevey. Entró en el aula, sonrió a Harry y fue hacia la mesa de Snape.

—¿Sí? —preguntó éste escuetamente.

—Disculpe, señor. Tengo que llevar a Harry Potter arriba.

Snape apuntó su ganchuda nariz hacia Colin y clavó los ojos en él. La sonrisa de Colin desapareció.

—A Potter le queda otra hora de Pociones —contestó Snape con frialdad—. Subirá cuando la clase haya acabado.

Colin se ruborizó.

—Señor..., el señor Bagman quiere que vaya —dijo muy nervioso—. Tienen que ir todos los campeones. Creo que les quieren hacer unas fotos...

Harry hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que Colin no hu biera dicho las últimas palabras. Se arriesgó a echar una ojeada a Ron, pero éste no quitaba la vista del techo.

—Muy bien, muy bien —replicó Snape con brusque dad—. Potter, deje aquí sus cosas. Quiero que vuelva luego para probar el antídoto.

—Disculpe, señor. Tiene que llevarse sus cosas —dijo Colin—. Todos los campeones...

—¡Muy bien! —lo cortó Snape—. ¡Potter, coja su mochi la y salga de mi vista!

Harry se echó la bolsa al hombro, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Al pasar por entre los pupitres de los de Slytherin, vio la inscripción «POTTER APESTA» brillando por todos lados.

—Es alucinante, ¿no, Harry? —comentó Colin en cuan to Harry cerró tras él la puerta de la mazmorra—. ¿No te parece? ¿Tú, campeón?

—Sí, realmente alucinante —repuso Harry con pesa dumbre, encaminándose hacia la escalinata del vestíbu lo—. ¿Para qué quieren las fotos, Colin?

—¡Creo que para El Profeta!

—Genial —dijo Harry con tristeza—. Justo lo que necesito. Más publicidad.

—¡Buena suerte! —le deseó Colin cuando llegaron.

Harry llamó a la puerta y entró.

Era un aula bastante pequeña. Habían retirado hacia el fondo la mayoría de los pupitres para dejar un amplio espacio en el medio, pero habían juntado tres de ellos delante de la pizarra, y los habían cubierto con terciopelo. Detrás de los pupitres habían colocado cinco sillas, y Ludo Bagman se halla ba sentado en una de ellas hablando con una bruja a quien Harry no conocía, que llevaba una túnica de color fucsia.

Como de costumbre, Viktor Krum estaba de pie en un rincón, sin hablar con nadie. Cedric y Fleur conversaban, Fleur parecía mucho más contenta de lo que la había visto Harry hasta el momento, y repetía su habitual gesto de sa cudir la cabeza para que la luz arrancara reflejos a su largo pelo plateado. Los dos chicos asiáticos con la chica americana conversaban alegremente, le dedicaron una sonrisa cuando entro. Un hombre barrigudo con una enorme cámara de fotos negra que echaba un poco de humo observaba a Fleur por el rabillo del ojo.

Bagman vio de pronto a Harry, se levantó rápidamente y avanzó como a saltos.

—¡Ah, aquí está! ¡El septimo campeón! Entra, Harry, entra... No hay de qué preocuparse: no es más que la ceremonia de comprobación de la varita. Los demás miem bros del tribunal llegarán enseguida...

—¿Comprobación de la varita? —repitió Harry nervioso.

—Tenemos que comprobar que vuestras varitas se ha llan en perfectas condiciones, que no dan ningún proble ma. Como sabes, son las herramientas más importantes con que vais a contar en las pruebas que tenéis por delan te —explicó Bagman—. El experto está arriba en estos momentos, con Dumbledore. Luego habrá una pequeña sesión fotográfica. Esta es Rita Skeeter —añadió, señalando con un gesto a la bruja de la túnica de color fucsia—. Va a escribir para _El Profeta _un pequeño artículo sobre el Torneo.

—A lo mejor no tan pequeño, Ludo —apuntó Rita Skee ter mirando a Harry.

Tenía peinado el cabello en unos rizos muy elaborados y curiosamente rígidos que ofrecían un extraño contraste con su rostro de fuertes mandíbulas; llevaba unas gafas ador nadas con piedras preciosas, y los gruesos dedos —que aga rraban un bolso de piel de cocodrilo— terminaban en unas uñas de varios centímetros de longitud, pintadas de car mesí.

—Me pregunto si podría hablar un ratito con Harry an tes de que empiece la ceremonia —le dijo a Bagman sin apartar los ojos de Harry—, ya sabes... Por darle un poco de gracia a la cosa.

—¡Por supuesto! —aceptó Bagman—. Es decir, si Harry no tiene inconveniente...

—Eh... —vaciló Harry.

—Divinamente —exclamó Rita Skeeter.

Sin perder un instante, sus dedos como garras cogie ron a Harry por el brazo con sorprendente fuerza, lo vol vieron a sacar del aula y abrieron una puerta cercana.

—Es mejor no quedarse ahí con todo ese ruido —expli có—. Veamos... ¡Ah, sí, este sitio es bonito y acogedor!

Era el armario de la limpieza. Harry la miró.

—Entra, cielo, está muy bien. Divinamente —repitió Rita Skeeter sentándose a duras penas en un cubo vuelto boca abajo. Empujó a Harry para que se sentara sobre una caja de cartón y cerró la puerta, con lo que quedaron a oscu ras—. Veamos...

Abrió el bolso de piel de cocodrilo y sacó unas cuantas velas que encendió con un toque de la varita, y por arte de magia las dejó colgando en medio del aire para que ilumina ran el armario.

—¿No te importa que use una pluma a vuelapluma, Harry? Me dejará más libre para hablar...

—¿Una qué? —preguntó Harry.

Rita Skeeter sonrió más pronunciadamente, y Harry contó tres dientes de oro. Volvió a coger el bolso de piel de cocodrilo y sacó de él una pluma de color verde amarillento y un rollo de pergamino que extendió entre ellos, sobre una caja de _Quitamanchas mágico multiusos de la señora Skower_. Se metió en la boca el plumín de la pluma verde ama rillenta, la chupó por un momento con aparente fruición y luego la puso sobre el pergamino, donde se quedó balan ceándose sobre la punta, temblando ligeramente.

—Probando: mi nombre es Rita Skeeter, periodista de _El Profeta_.

Harry bajó de inmediato la vista a la pluma. En cuanto Rita Skeeter empezó a hablar, la pluma se puso a escribir, deslizándose por la superficie del pergamino:

_La atractiva rubia Rita Skeeter, de cuarenta y tres años, cuya despiadada pluma ha pinchado tantas reputaciones demasiado infladas..._

—Divinamente —dijo Rita Skeeter una vez más.

Rasgó la parte superior del pergamino, la estrujó y se la metió en el bolso. Entonces se inclinó hacia Harry.

—Bien, Harry, ¿qué te decidió a entrar en el Torneo?

—Eh... —volvió a vacilar Harry, pero la pluma lo dis traía. Aunque él no hablara, se deslizaba por el pergamino a toda velocidad, y en su recorrido Harry pudo distinguir una nueva frase:

_Una terrible cicatriz, recuerdo del trágico pasado, desfigura el rostro por lo demás muy agradable de Harry Potter, cuyos ojos..._

—No mires a la pluma, Harry —le dijo con firmeza Rita Skeeter. De mala gana, Harry la miró a ella—. Bien, ¿qué te decidió a participar en el Torneo?

—Yo no decidí participar —repuso Harry—. No sé cómo llegó mi nombre al cáliz de fuego. Yo no lo puse.

Rita Skeeter alzó una ceja muy perfilada.

—Vamos, Harry, no tengas miedo de verte metido en problemas. Ya sabemos todos que tú no deberías participar. Pero no te preocupes por eso: a nuestros lectores les gustan los rebeldes.

—Pero es que no fui yo —repitió Harry—. No sé quién...

—¿Qué te parecen las pruebas que tienes por delante? —lo interrumpió Rita Skeeter—. ¿Estás emocionado? ¿Ner vioso?

—No he pensado realmente... Sí, supongo que estoy nervioso —reconoció Harry. La verdad es que mientras ha blaba se le revolvían las tripas.

—En el pasado murieron algunos de los campeones, ¿no? —dijo Rita Skeeter—. ¿Has pensado en eso?

—Bueno, dicen que este año habrá mucha más seguri dad —contestó Harry.

Entre ellos, la pluma recorría el pergamino a tal veloci dad que parecía que estuviera patinando.

—Desde luego, tú te has enfrentado en otras ocasiones a la muerte, ¿no? —prosiguió Rita Skeeter, mirándolo aten tamente—. ¿Cómo dirías que te ha afectado?

—Eh...

—¿Piensas que el trauma de tu pasado puede haberte empujado a probarte a ti mismo, a intentar estar a la altura de tu nombre? ¿Crees que tal vez te sentiste tentado de pre sentarte al Torneo de los tres magos porque...?

—Yo no me presenté —la cortó Harry, empezando a enfadarse.

—¿Recuerdas algo de tus padres?

—No.

—¿Cómo crees que se sentirían ellos si supieran que vas a competir en el Torneo de los tres magos? ¿Orgullosos?, ¿preocupados?, ¿enfadados?

Harry estaba ya realmente enojado. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber lo que sentirían sus padres si estuvieran vivos? Podía notar la atenta mirada de Rita Skeeter. Frunciendo el entrecejo, evitó sus ojos y miró las palabras que acababa de escribir la pluma.

_Las lágrimas empañan sus ojos, de un verde intenso, cuando nuestra conversación aborda el tema de sus padres, a los que él a duras penas puede recordar._

—¡Yo no tengo lágrimas en los ojos! —dijo casi gritando.

Antes de que Rita pudiera responder una palabra, la puerta del armario de la limpieza volvió a abrirse. Harry miró hacia fuera, parpadeando ante la brillante luz. Albus Dumbledore estaba ante ellos, observándolos a ambos, allí, apretujados en el armario.

—¡Dumbledore! —exclamó Rita Skeeter, aparentemen te encantada.

Pero Harry se dio cuenta de que la pluma y el pergamino habían desaparecido de repente de la caja de quitamanchas mágico, y los dedos como garras de Rita se apresuraban a cerrar el bolso de piel de cocodrilo.

—¿Cómo estás? —saludó ella, levantándose y tendién dole a Dumbledore una mano grande y varonil—. Supongo que verías mi artículo del verano sobre el Congreso de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, ¿no?

—Francamente repugnante —contestó Dumbledore, echando chispas por los ojos—. Disfruté en especial la des cripción que hiciste de mi como un imbécil obsoleto.

Rita Skeeter no pareció avergonzarse lo más mínimo.

—Sólo me refería a que algunas de tus ideas son un poco anticuadas, Dumbledore, y que muchos magos de la calle...

—Me encantaría oír los razonamientos que justifican tus modales, Rita —la interrumpió Dumbledore, con una cortés inclinación y una sonrisa—, pero me temo que ten dremos que dejarlo para más tarde. Está a punto de empe zar la comprobación de las varitas, y no puede tener lugar si uno de los campeones está escondido en un armario de la limpieza.

Muy contento de librarse de Rita Skeeter, Harry se apresuró a volver al aula. Los otros campeones ya estaban sentados en sillas cerca de la puerta, y él se sentó rápidamente al lado de Cedric y observó la mesa cubierta de ter ciopelo, donde ya se encontraban reunidos ocho de los nueve miembros del tribunal: el profesor Karkarov, Madame Maxime, el señor Crouch y Ludo Bagman, los dos asiaticos y la Directora Cackle. Rita Skeeter tomó asiento en un rincón. Harry vio que volvía a sacar el pergamino del bolso, lo extendía sobre la rodilla, chupaba la punta de la pluma a vuelapluma y la depositaba sobre el pergamino.

—Permitidme que os presente al señor Ollivander —dijo Dumbledore, ocupando su sitio en la mesa del tribunal y di rigiéndose a los campeones—. Se encargará de comprobar vuestras varitas para asegurarse de que se hallan en buenas condiciones antes del Torneo.

Harry miró hacia donde señalaba Dumbledore, y dio un respingo de sorpresa al ver al anciano mago de grandes ojos claros que aguardaba en silencio al lado de la venta na. Ya conocía al señor Ollivander. Se trataba de un fabri cante de varitas mágicas al que hacía más de tres años, en el callejón Diagon, le había comprado la varita que aún poseía.

—Mademoiselle Delacour, ¿le importaría a usted venir en primer lugar? —dijo el señor Ollivander, avanzando ha cia el espacio vacío que había en medio del aula.

Fleur Delacour fue a su encuentro y le entregó su varita.

Como si fuera una batuta, el anciano mago la hizo girar entre sus largos dedos, y de ella brotaron unas chispas de color oro y rosa. Luego se la acercó a los ojos y la examinó detenidamente.

—Sí —murmuró—, veinticinco centímetros... rígida... palisandro... y contiene... ¡Dios mío!...

—Un pelo de la cabeza de una veela —dijo Fleur—, una de mis abuelas.

De forma que Fleur tenía realmente algo de veela, se dijo Harry, pensando que debía contárselo a Ron... Luego recordó que no se hablaba con él.

—Sí —confirmó el señor Ollivander—, sí. Nunca he usado pelo de veela. Me parece que da como resultado unas varitas muy temperamentales. Pero a cada uno la suya, y si ésta le viene bien a usted...

Pasó los dedos por la varita, según parecía en busca de golpes o arañazos. Luego murmuró:

—_¡Orchideous! _—Y de la punta de la varita brotó un ramo de flores—. Bien, muy bien, está en perfectas condi ciones de uso —declaró, recogiendo las flores y ofreciéndoselas a Fleur junto con la varita—Señorita Russo ahora usted

Fleur se volvió a su asiento, mientras la chica llamada Alex entrego su varita

Este la sostuvo entre sus manos y dijo

Uhm, una varita de Familia .. —murmuró—, veinte centímetros... flexible... caoba... y contiene escamas de dragón opaleye; Dígame señorita Russo cuanto tiempo ya tiene esta varita

—Según lo que dijo mi papá, ya como seis generaciones —dijo Alex—la tiene el ganador de la competencia familiar, pero me la ha prestado para el torneo.

—Sí —confirmó el señor Ollivander—, Se ve en excelente estado..

Pasó los dedos por la varita, según parecía en busca de golpes o arañazos. Luego murmuró:

—_¡Aguamenti! _—Y de la punta de la varita brotó un chorro de agua—. Bien, muy bien, está en perfectas condi ciones de uso —declaró devolviendo a la chica la varita—. Señorita Sendo, su turno, cuando la niña saco al parecer una vara grande y rosa

—Hace años que no veo una varita oriental —murmuró—, treinticinco centímetros... rígida... Con un amuleto estrella como canalizador... de madera de Sakura…

Pasó los dedos por la varita, Luego murmuró:

—_¡raitingu! _—Y de la punta de la varita brotó una pequeña esfera de luz—.Excelente—declaró, extinguiendo la esfera y devolviéndole la varita—. Señor Diggory, ahora usted.

—¡Ah!, veamos, ésta la hice yo, ¿verdad? —dijo el señor Ollivander con mucho más entusiasmo, cuando Cedric le entregó la suya—. Sí, la recuerdo bien. Contiene un solo pelo de la cola de un excelente ejemplar de unicornio macho. Debía de medir diecisiete palmos. Casi me clava el cuerno cuando le corté la cola. Treinta centímetros y medio... ma dera de fresno... agradablemente flexible. Está en muy bue nas condiciones... ¿La trata usted con regularidad?

—Le di brillo anoche —repuso Cedric con una sonrisa.

Harry miró su propia varita. Estaba llena de marcas de dedos. Con la tela de la túnica intentó frotarla un poco, con disimulo, pero de la punta saltaron unas chispas dora das. Fleur Delacour le dirigió una mirada de desdén, y de sistió.

El señor Ollivander hizo salir de la varita de Cedric una serie de anillos de humo plateado, se declaró satisfecho y luego dijo:

—Señor Krum, si tiene usted la bondad...

Viktor Krum se levantó y avanzó hasta el señor Olli vander desgarbadamente, con la cabeza gacha y un andar torpe. Sacó la varita y se quedó allí con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

—Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander—, ésta es una ma nufactura Gregorovitch, si no me equivoco. Un excelente fa bricante, aunque su estilo no acaba de ser lo que yo... Sin embargo...

Levantó la varita para examinarla minuciosamente, sin parar de darle vueltas ante los ojos.

—Sí... ¿Madera de carpe y fibra sensible de dragón? —le preguntó a Krum, que asintió con la cabeza—. Bastan te más gruesa de lo usual... bastante rígida... veintiséis cen tímetros... _¡Avis!_

La varita de carpe produjo un estallido semejante a un disparo, y un montón de pajarillos salieron piando de la punta y se fueron por la ventana abierta hacia la pálida luz del sol.

—Bien —dijo el viejo mago, devolviéndole la varita a Krum—. Ahora queda... el señor Potter.

Harry se levantó y fue hasta el señor Ollivander cru zándose con Krum. Le entregó su varita.

—¡Aaaah, sí! —exclamó el señor Ollivander con ojos brillantes de entusiasmo—. Sí, sí, sí. La recuerdo perfecta mente.

Harry también se acordaba. Lo recordaba como si hu biera sido el día anterior.

Cuatro veranos antes, el día en que cumplía once años, había entrado con Hagrid en la tienda del señor Ollivander para comprar una varita mágica. El señor Ollivander le ha bía tomado medidas y luego le fue entregando una serie de varitas para que las probara. Harry cogió y probó casi todas las varitas de la tienda, o al menos eso le pareció, hasta en contrar una que le iba bien, aquélla, que estaba hecha de ace bo, medía veintiocho centímetros y contenía una única pluma de la cola de un fénix. El señor Ollivander se había quedado muy sorprendido de que a Harry le fuera tan bien aquella va rita. «Curioso —había dicho—... muy curioso.» Y sólo cuando al fin Harry le preguntó qué era lo curioso, le había explicado que la pluma de fénix de aquella varita provenía del mismo pájaro que la del interior de la varita de lord Voldemort.

Harry no se lo había dicho a nadie. Le tenía mucho cariño a su varita, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar aquel parentesco con la de Voldemort, de la misma manera que no podía evitar el suyo con tía Petunia. Pero esperaba que el señor Ollivander no les revelara a los presentes nada de aquello. Le daba la impresión de que, silo hacia, la pluma a vuelapluma de Rita Skeeter explotaría de la emoción.

El anciano mago se pasó mucho más rato examinando la varita de Harry que la de ningún otro. Pero al final hizo manar de ella un chorro de vino y se la devolvió a Harry, de clarando que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

—Gracias a todos, también gracias a los dos concursantes que no poseen varitas —dijo Dumbledore, levantándose—. Ya podéis regresar a clase. O tal vez sería más práctico ir di rectamente a cenar, porque falta poco para que terminen...

Harry se levantó para irse, con la sensación de que al fi nal no todo había ido mal aquel día, pero el hombre de la cá mara de fotos negra se levantó de un salto y se aclaró la garganta.

—¡Las fotos, Dumbledore, las fotos! —gritó Bagman—. Todos los campeones y los miembros del tribunal. ¿Qué te parece, Rita?

—Eh... sí, ésas primero —dijo Rita Skeeter, poniendo los ojos de nuevo en Harry—. Y luego tal vez podríamos sa car unas individuales.

Las fotografías llevaron bastante tiempo. Dondequiera que se colocara, Madame Maxime le quitaba la luz a todo el mundo, y el fotógrafo no podía retroceder lo suficiente para que ella cupiera. Por último se tuvo que sentar mientras los demás se quedaban de pie a su alrededor. Karkarov se empe ñaba en enroscar la perilla con el dedo para que quedara más curvada. Krum, a quien Harry suponía acostumbrado a aquel tipo de cosas, se escondió al fondo para quedar medio oculto. Uzumaki, Tendo y Russo se paraban adelante haciendo poses de victoria muy graciosa. El fotógrafo parecía querer que Fleur se pusiera de lante, pero Rita Skeeter se acercó y tiró de Harry para desta carlo. Luego insistió en que se tomaran fotos individuales de los campeones, tras lo cual por fin pudieron irse.

Harry bajó a cenar. Vio que Hermione no estaba en el Gran Comedor, e imaginó que seguía en la enfermería por lo de los dientes. Cenó solo a un extremo de la mesa, y luego volvió a la torre de Gryffindor pensando en todos los debe res extra que tendría que hacer sobre los encantamientos convocadores. Arriba, en el dormitorio, se encontró con Ron.

—Has recibido una lechuza —le informó éste con brus quedad, señalando la almohada de Harry. La lechuza del colegio lo aguardaba allí.

—Ah, bien —dijo Harry.

—Y tenemos que cumplir el castigo mañana por la no che, en la mazmorra de Snape —añadió Ron.

Entonces salió del dormitorio sin mirar a Harry. Por un momento, Harry pensó en seguirlo, sin saber muy bien si quería hablar con él o pegarle, porque tanto una cosa como otra le resultaban tentadoras. Pero la carta de Sirius era más urgente, así que fue hacia la lechuza, le quitó la carta de la pata y la desenrolló:

_Harry:_

_No puedo decir en una carta todo lo que qui __siera, porque sería demasiado arriesgado si inter ceptaran la lechuza. Tenemos que hablar cara a cara. ¿Podrías asegurarte de estar solo junto a la chimenea de la torre de Gryffindor a la una de la noche del 22 de noviembre?_

_Sé mejor que nadie que eres capaz de cuidar de __ti __mismo, y mientras estés cerca de Dumbledore y de Moody no creo que nadie te pueda hacer daño alguno. Sin embargo, parece que alguien está hacien do intentos bastante acertados. El que te presentó al Torneo tuvo que arriesgarse bastante, especialmente con Dumbledore tan cerca._

_Estate al acecho, Harry. Sigo queriendo que me __informes de cualquier cosa anormal. En cuanto puedas, hazme saber si te viene bien el 22 de noviembre._

_Sirius_

* * *

><p><em>Hol, espero que les gusate el capitulo, y lamento no haber actualizado antes pero esque tuve unos problemas, prometo que no volvera a ocurri<em>

_Saludos_


	9. No es un capitulo

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. Y por que? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece mas sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estas de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire


End file.
